Fredbear's Family Adventures (VO)
by Circle of Justice
Summary: [GOLDIE X SPRING BONNIE] [LIGHT FREDDY X CHICA] [RATED T FOR SECURITY] After living for about twenty years with Spring Bonnie, Golden Freddy wonders if a change in their relationship would be better for them or not. But as their friendship gives way to love, a new enemy faces the animatronic group and is determined to bring down Fazbear Entertainment. For the better or the worse.
1. A New Pair

_**-Fredbear's Family Adventures-**_

* * *

It was a fact, Fredbear's family was as weird as adorable. It never stopped to grow, new animatronics joining and other leaving the group, and Golden Freddy (also known as Fredbear, actually) was very proud of it. First, his best friend ever, Spring Bonnie. It was a golden rabbit very funny and... kind of innocent. He always asked strange questions, to which, generally, Golden Freddy hadn't an answer. He was kind with children and loved playing with them all day long. Spring Bonnie was his "sweetheart" and he was Spring Bonnie's "Goldie". No one except him called him like that. Golden Freddy wasn't sure about Spring Bonnie's feelings for him, though.

Ok, he'll stop there for his "Springie".

After Spring Bonnie, there were the toys. Toy Bonnie was his favorite, because he reminded him Spring Bon - Ok ! Stop there. Toy Bonnie was cute, with his big green eyes, although he was sometimes boring, because of his fucking guitar. He loved, really loved, playing at night, to make the night guard panic.

Then, there were the old animatronics, even if they were built after them, with Spring B- Just stop speaking of Spring Bonnie ! Now, there was Freddy, the "bid daddy" of the animatronics' group. Chica, his chicken girl-friend, who was so excited about pizzas, and Bonnie, the twin of Spring Bonnie, who has a dark blue color. They were more friendly than the others, except Spring Bonnie, of course, and were always excited about everything. Golden Freddy loved them since the first looking.

It was so long ago, just after the closing of Fredbear's Family Diner and the grand opening of the Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Spring Bonnie and himself were transfered to the new restaurant, but weren't the mascots anymore. At first, that made Fredbear angry. Spring Bonnie was just sad because, before they were reapered, they couldn't go and see children. But, as time went, months after months, even years after years, Golden Freddy started to speak -just a little- to Freddy. He became a friend of him and, after being reapered, joined the group of friends. He learned more about Chica's past, which was very hard to hear, and Bonnie's singer talent. Then joined the toys, and finally, Spring Bonnie himself, introcucing shyly to the others, without stopping grinning at Fredbear.

It was... so long time ago. Now, they had a new hobby, which was scaring to death the new night guard. It was a young man with brown curly hair, who was mostly affraid of Golden Freddy. He said that the golden bear was the most terrifying thing he ever saw, and Spring Bonnie didn't stop laughing while he was running out after the entrance of the bear. Golden Freddy never knew why, but he was amused by the little human. He was quite cute when he cried and shouted at him to "Stay away from me, you fucking freaking bear !".

Thus, Golden Freddy wanted to play a little game with him that night. To that purpose, he asked to everyone to reunite themself in the backroom. There, he spoke about his little plan.

"I plan to go into his office, to freak him out. I want you to distract him while Springie and I will go -"

"Me ?" Spring Bonnie asked, wide-eyed and his head tilted to the right with curiosity. "Why ?"

"Because I said, sweetheart." Goldie said, smiling to his old friend. "Will you help me ? Help us ?" he asked to the others, who where silent.

Freddy suddenly moved on and stood up. "Right, if you want it, we'll help. It's what friends do, after all." he muttered, the old animatronics looking at him with a grin.

Golden Freddy grinned at Freddy kindly and said, "Thanks, dude."

Every animatronic stood up, going to their usual place to began the show. Spring Bonnie approached him when the others were gone, trembling with fear. "What may I do, Goldie ? I'm scared he tried something against you."

"Oh, sweetheart, don't worry. I'm going to be O.K. Everything's gonna be O.K." Goldie said, trying to reassure his friend and holding his hand. "Nothing's gonna kill me."

"I'm not worrying, I just heard some noise in the storage rooms yersterday night. I needed to know that you were aware of what you were doing." Spring Bonnie whispered, looking at the ground sadly. "I don't want you to be hurt, Goldie."

The golden bear smiled slightly, holding the other hand of Spring Bonnie to oblige him to look at him. When Spring Bonnie did, he started to speak. "I know what I'm doing, Springie. Keep calm and follow me."

The rabbit added nothing, just following his friend to the office. But before they could reach it, some noise was heard by the golden rabbit, just few inches behind them. "Erm, Goldie, I think we should go back..." Spring Bonnie said, stopping walking as he looked behind him.

He saw a human's shadow, holding in the left hand what seemed to him like an axe, but it was to dark to see it clearly. He stepped back, suddenly terrified, and shake Goldie's hand, which was already in his'. "Goldie ! Look ! Careful !"

But before Golden Freddy turned back to see what was going on, a man with a purple jacket jumped and harmed Spring Bonnie with his axe. The bunny stepped back, avoiding the punch as he was hiding behind the Marionette. Of course, she knew what happened and came instantly.

She protected herself and Spring Bonnie from the man's axe, and forced Golden Freddy to go behind her. Golden Freddy didn't reply, running to see if Spring Bonnie was wounded. Fortunately, the Marionette shielded him just in time. Golden Freddy smiled to his friend, who was still shocked by the fact of being savagely attacked.

Back to the stage, Freddy was patiently waiting for the time he'll play his little game, but felt like something was going wrong. Maybe the night guard was already gone, so all of this would be for nothing, but it wasn't that. Freddy was sure that something happened to Spring Bonnie. The clock rang 6 o'clock in the morning, saving luckily the night guard from all of this mascarade "Made in Golden". The guy walked in front of him and briefly looked at Chica before leaving the restaurant. Freddy sighed when he was gone, going near the office.

What he found there surprised him. The Marionette was going back to her music box while Spring Bonnie and Golden... well... were kissing ? Maybe. After all, he knew this long time ago. The two golden animatronics were so different, though. But they knew each other since so many years... It has to happen someday, hm ? Freddy always thought this way.

Noticing his presence suddenly, Spring Bonnie pushed Golden Freddy, his cheeks lighted up in red. "Hey..." he started, searching for his words. "It's not what it looks like, trust me."

"So what was is ?" Freddy asked, grinning widely at him. Spring Bonnie blushed more, making the bear laugh kindly. "Then, I was right since the beginning, hm ?"

Golden Freddy blushed too, knowing exacly of what was Freddy speaking. "Oh... Probably not, or maybe, I don't know..." he stammered, looking at the ground while Freddy's smile was growing.

"No shame, guys, you may love each other, it'll change nothing for me nor for the others." he reassured, putting hands on Golden's and Spring Bonnie's shoulders with a friendly grin. "Plus, I know it would come, day or another."

Spring Bonnie blushed again while looking Golden in the eyes. He always loved Goldie, but didn't want to tell him, because he thought he would, again, be rejected. He was wrong. It seemed that Goldie shared his feelings. But, wasn't it strange, for animatronics, to have feelings like that ?, thought Spring Bonnie as Freddy and Fredbear were going back to the main room.

Spring Bonnie stayed alone one or two minutes before joining the rest of the group, determined to speak to Goldie's friends about something that will change their life forever.

* * *

 _To be continued_

* * *

 ** _It's finally done, it took long time ! It's my first fanfiction in this fandom, but also my first fanfiction in english (I'm french, in fact, so...), so if there are some mistakes or misunderstandings (because of my bad english), then tell me. I hope you enjoyed guys !_**

 ** _'Till the next chapter of "Fredbear's Family Adventures" !_**

 ** _Circle of J._**


	2. The fall

**_-Fredbear's Family Adventures-_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2_**

* * *

"I heard someone yersterday," Spring Bonnie started, glancing at every animatronic in the back room. "and I did not want to tell you, because I didn't want to alarm you for nothing."

Foxy looked at the rabbit and said, angrily, "Why ? Looks like it was someone !"

"Well... yes." the golden animatronic admitted, tilting his head to the left when he saw Freddy's smile. "Why are you smiling like this ? Is this situation funny for you ?"

Freddy laught and reply, mockingly, "No, it's not. You are."

"Oh, am I then ?"

"Stop, please !" Golden shouted, interrumping the glance challenge the two animatronics were doing.

Spring Bonnie turned to him, seemingly irritated, while Freddy looked down, Chica's hand holding his'. She smiled at him, trying to reduce the tense that increased between Spring Bonnie and her boyfriend. It seemed to work, because Freddy glanced at Spring Bonnie once more and apologized. Golden Freddy smiled at his -secret- lover, consequently soothing him a little.

Before any of them could add something, Mark, the director and engineer in the same time, walked into the room to check that the animatronics were well working and if something was wrong with them. He found something on Freddy, seemingly disturbing because Mark decided that he wouldn't go on stage that day. Golden Freddy was then chosen to replacing him on the show. Spring Bonnie didn't seemed to be excited about this, but added nothing before pushing his lover on the stage.

Lots of children were here and jubilated when they saw him. After all, he was the first animatronic, with Spring Bonnie.

Thinking about it reminded him when they found the Marionette for the first time...

 _"Spring Bonnie ! Stay on the stage !" he shouted while Spring Bonnie was looking through the curtains. He stood up, leaving for a little while the kids, following his annoying animatronic comrade._

 _Then he saw what Spring Bonnie was staring at already. It was a tall figure, all in black with white lines on its arms and legs. That thing was wearing a mask with a big opened black mouth, and its eyes were as little as humans', tears falling down on its pink cheeks. It was probably the oddiest thing he has seen in his life. Oh yeah, this robot -or whatever it was but it seemed to be a robot- was really freaky !_

 _He looked at Spring Bonnie, who seemed to be as lost and afraid as him, and approached him in an attempt to shield him into his arms, in the case of the thing wake up._

 _As predicted, the robot opened his eyes and glanced at them. At first, he was very confused and looked all around him, but then he smiled and stood up. Spring Bonnie took one step back, cautious in case of the "new guy" wanted to fight with him. Fredbear came to hold Spring Bonnie's hand friendly. The two animatronics stayed together, and the robot smiled at them as he can._

 _"Hi," that strange robot said. "I'm Marionette. And you ? What's your names ?"_

 _Spring Bonnie tilted his head to the right side, smiling shyly and also curiously at the new one. "Hey, I'm Spring Bonnie, and this is Fredbear."_

 _Fredbear remained silent, didn't wanting somebody else to come in their restaurant. Fredbear's Family Diner was Fredbear's and Spring Bonnie's only ! What that thing thought it was, to come here and **talk** with **his** Spring Bonnie ? Everything in this area was his, even Spring Bonnie. How could this thing dare to -_

 _"I'm hearin' what you're thinkin', Bearie." the thing said dryly, looking at him with annoyance._

 _Spring Bonnie holded his hand tighter to make him sooth but it did nothing. Fredbear had already jumped at Marionette and pushed her against the next wall. The robot tried to escape from the bear's catch but he couldn't, he wasn't strong enough. Luckily, Spring Bonnie came to save him, telling with a childish voice to Fredbear to let him go. Fredbear obeyed, letting go of the already annoying new robot._

 _"I think we need to talk, Fredbear." Spring Bonnie said, grabbing his forearm and taking him apart, in the storage room._

 _But, before they reached it, Fredbear saw, behind the window, a child looking inside. He made a move to invite him to come, but the boy didn't, just looking at the stage._

 _Suddenly, something horrible happened. A guy with the purple jacket and a golden badge got out of his car and came to the child, giving him a cake. The child smiled widely and ate it. But then, he fell dead on the floor._

Shaking his head to return on Earth, Golden Freddy started to sing, as they wanted him to do, and then, he saw him. Again. That man who killed the child in front of Fredbear's Family Diner. But he looked netherless slightly different. His jacket was the same, he knew it... but not his face.

The killer went inside the diner like he wasn't aware of what happened by his hands some years ago, and, while everybody was going to the Game Area with Chica, Foxy and Freddy himself, got on the stage, avoiding skilfully the animatronics, intending to go to the back room.

 _This is where Spring Bonnie is, and he's alone_ , though abruptly Goldie, shaking his head and grabbing the killer's arm to hold him back. The man tried to escape, and then Marionette arrived, telling him there was a big problem with Freddy. There was a dilema inside Golden's head.

Springie or Freddy. It was a choice he had to make fast, before one of them imposed himself. He... just didn't know.

He loved Spring Bonnie, it was his best friend since... almost twenty years. He was his everything, the sun when he was the moon... His little sunshine. His sweetheart. He just... couldn't let him go. He turned to Marionette, saying sadly, "I prefer saving my Springie...Sorry for Freddy, but I can't... I just can't leave Spring Bonnie alone, he's so innocent and childish sometimes, you know..."

"Then, what are you waiting for ?"

Golden blinked with surprise and asked, carefully, "What are you talking about ?" But before Marionette could even answer, Golden felt something was wrong. Something was really going wrong, because... there was nothing left in his hand. He started to shake, realizing that all was already over for Spring Bonnie, and that was just because of Marionette.

He always knew that this puppet thing was going to destroy all the friendship -and now love- between Springie and him.

That's why he never really accepted the fact that this thing, this fucking doll, was living with them -

"Golden, you will miss Spring Bonnie. Go and save him -"

"You can't." a laughing, crazy voice said behind them. When they turned around, there was the man with the purple jacket, holding in his right hand... the endoskeleton of Spring Bonnie. Golden's heart missed a beat. "You can't."

* * *

 _To be continued_

* * *

 ** _Hey, what's up, guys, here I am with another chapter of "Fredbear's Family Adventures" ! I hope you enjoyed it !_**

 ** _See ya to next chapter !_**

 ** _Circle of J._**


	3. Troubles

_**-Fredbear's Family Adventures-**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3**_

* * *

 ** _"Oh no, Spring Bonnie !"_** Golden Freddy cried out when he recognized the endoskeleton of his lover. He started to shake, terrified of his Springie's death.

Marionette came closer to him, grabbing in forearm gently to hold the animatronic's hand before something bad was done. Golden Freddy stepped back when the Purple Guy pulled the endoskeleton on the ground, trying to destroy it, obviously.

What should he do ? Did he have to protect an already dead animatronic ? It wouldn't make sense, and he would be exposed to danger.

So, he let go of Spring Bonnie, just avoiding the scene which took place in front of him.

But before the Purple man could definitely destroy the endoskeleton, Marionette stepped in, pushing the human with all her strength against the wall. The human gasped with pain and stood up, quickly leaving the restaurant.

Golden Freddy approached Spring Bonnie's endoskeleton and holded his hand, trying to wake him up. But it did nothing. Spring Bonnie's golden eyes were already closed, and his permanent grin was gone. If he could really do it, Golden Freddy would have cry. But it was impossible for them, as Mark said few weeks ago. They were not enough sophisticated. Maybe, one day or another, they would have this luck.

Marionette came over him, smiling sadly while she was taking Spring Bonnie away from him. "You shouldn't worry. He'll be fine."

"How do you know ? He's dead..." Golden whispered, still not trusting what was happening. "You know he is -"

"Not, you wanted to say, right ? Spring Bonnie's alive, have faith in it." Marionette assured, trying to soothe her friend, even if it was just a little. Of course, she knew that Spring Bonnie was gone, but.. How to say it to his boyfriend ? It was not her job, to break her friends' hearts. She was here to comfort Golden Freddy. "He will come back."

Golden said nothing, looking at Spring Bonnie's endoskeleton with anger and sadness at the same time. He only wanted to kill the man with the purple jacket for what he had just done to the small shy rabbit who was Spring Bonnie. He was so angry that he thought he could destroy all the pizzeria. But he also thought that being angry with that bastard would not help to avenge Spring Bonnie. All he needed to do was waiting for the guy to come again. Then, he would be able to avenge his lover.

He shook his head, wanting to stop thinking about what was going on. He stood up, looking after Marionette but she was already gone, as well as Spring Bonnie, and left the room, reaching Freddy and his friends. He had to talk with them about what happened few minutes ago.

But then, while he was walking to the backroom to speak with Freddy, the bear came out and went towards him with a saddened smile. Golden just stood where he was, looking at the brown bear. "I was already looking for you, Fazbear."

"I know, I expected that you would come after what... happened to Spring Bonnie." Freddy said, lowering his head sadly.

Golden kept silent for a while before asking, sadder than the family's leader. "Who told you... ?"

"Marionette came to ask me to repair him, then I saw he was dead. I'm so sorry for you. Will you be alright ?" Freddy asked while putting a hand on his shoulder, friendly comforting him.

Nodding absently, Golden Freddy added nothing, just shifting Freddy's glance. Then, he seemed to realize something, his eyes widening suddenly. He briefly peeped at him before sighing angrily. "Marionette lied. She fucking lied to me !"

"Hey ! Calm down, Golden. No need to be angry." Freddy said, trying to temper his friend just a little. It didn't work, Golden Freddy pushing him back and going quickly to talk with Marionette, which was near the Music Box. "Golden !" He yelled, feeling anxious at the idea of Golden Freddy fighting with Marionette, just in front of him.

Golden Freddy didn't listen to him, keeping going to Marionette, who was glancing at him curiously but also in a frightened way. "Hey, Golden, what's happening -"

"He's dead and you knew it, you liar !" Golden yelled at ther, more pissed off than ever. "You lied ! Why did you do that to me ?"

Marionette just gazed at him for a long minute before explaining quietly, looking at her Music Box absently, "I didn't mean to enrage you. Spring Bonnie wouldn't have wanted you to be sad."

"So you lied ? Is it a joke ? Stop kidding me now or I dismantle you !" Golden threatened Marionette.

She just sighed sadly before sitting in front of him, inviting him to do the same. Golden Freddy agreeded, sitting next to her while she was speaking. "You know, you shouldn't worry for him. I'm sure that he will come back, the only thin' you need to do is wait."

"But when will he come back to us ?" Golden asked softly. "I already miss him..."

Marionette smiled quietly and said, kindly, "He always come back. Just wait. It'll take time, of course, but he will be there. I promise you."

Freddy came closer to them, smiling friendly to Golden Freddy before sitting in front of them. "Trust him, Golden. Spring Bonnie always come back, you know it, huh ? You've grown with him !" He said, trying to cheer his friend. "He's a warrior, isn't he ?"

"I don't know anymore..." Golden whispered, lowering his head and starting to shake again. He just looked at his trembling hands, trying to hold on. Spring Bonnie needed him. He couldn't fail, not this time. He couldn't fail because his lover waited for him.

It reminded him a scene, when they were in Fredbear's... That was so long time ago.

 _Spring Bonnie was the children's favorite animatronic, because he was joyful and he loved take care of them. All day long, when they were not playing music on the stage, Spring Bonnie was walking with kids, singing them some songs he wrote himself or some famous childish songs. The kids were in heaven when they were with him. He was the new mascot of the restaurant._

 _Oh, Fredbear wasn't jealous at all. He liked so much looking at how happy was his bestfriend when he was with the little humans. He was always grinning, loving to hear them laugh at him when he lost his words. Many of the afternoons were like this, joyful and everyone was playing, but not this one._

 _It was two weeks after Marionette's arrival. She was now a part of their animatronic's family, even if Fredbear didn't like her at all. They were often fighting, with words or punches, and Spring Bonnie didn't have any peaceful time with both of them in the same room._

 _This afternoon, Marionette came to Fredbear, what was unusual, and spoke to him, even more unusual. At first, Fredbear didn't know what to do so he remained silent, looking at Spring Bonnie blankly._

 _But then, Marionette told him something very weird about the night guard._ _"One of those foolish night guards will disturb everythin', trust me. I see that comin', I don't know why."_

 _Fredbear just laughed, thinking that Marionette was stupid and that this "prediction" was a lot of nonsense. After all, how could she know that before it happened ? Just nonsense._

 _Suddenly, Spring Bonnie ran to him, grabbing his arm and pulling him by the arm behind the curtains. Fredbear looked in a lost way to his friend, who was panting. After one minute, he asked, "What are we doing here ?"_

 _"Shut the fuck up, he's just behind, Fredbear." Spring Bonnie muttered, putting his right hand over Fredbear's mouth, steps being heard to the other side._

 _They stood silent, Spring Bonnie starting to shake as he saw foots in front of them. Only the curtains still separated them from the human. Spring Bonnie closed his eyes, and before he could really worry for their lives, the man got away, going back to the dinning part of the restaurant. Spring Bonnie opened his eyes, looking at Fredbear before looking throught the curtains. He sighed as he saw nobody and pulled Fredbear back on the stage._

 _"What happened ? Who was it ?" Fredbear asked, staring at his friend._

 _"I... do not know, Fredbear. All I know is that he wanted to kill you and me." Spring Bonnie said slowly, looking everywhere to find Marionette. She was going to them, so he glanced back at Fredbear. "He had a purple jacket, Fredbear."_

... The night guard was Spring Bonnie's killer, then ?

He was soon going to discover it, Golden thought as he went back to the backroom, slowly disconnecting as 6 AM just rang out.

He was going, by the time, to avenge Spring Bonnie.

* * *

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 ** _Here was the third chapter guys, hope you enjoyed it ! ^^_**

 ** _I'm quite preoccupied this week, because I have an exam next week and I need to... learn. Yeah, what a freaking word. XD_**

 ** _Hope to see you in next chapter !_**

 ** _Circle of J._**

 ** _PS: I would like to thank PassionofImbattables and Crazyloconutcase for their support ! I hope you liked this chapter !_**


	4. Marionette and Golden Freddy's secret

**_-Fredbear's Family Adventures-_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 4_**

* * *

Toy Bonnie ran to the stage, smiling, with his red and white guitar in his arms. "Guys ! Guys !" He shouted happily, coming quickly to Toy Chica and Toy Freddy.

Both seemed to be quite surprised, glancing at each other with confusion. Toy Chica whispered some words to Toy Freddy before going towards Toy Bonnie, who was more excited than ever. "What's going on, Toy Bonnie ?"

"Starting today, we will play our music to children in the evening !" Toy Bonnie said joyfully.

Toy Chica looked at Marionette while she was entering the room, lost in her mind. Why was there a concert ? It had been a long time since they played for children in the evenings, and it wasn't often. So why now ? What was Marionette plotting ?

"Oh, what a good thing." Toy Freddy said, smiling to his friends while Marionette was going back to her Music Box.

What strange. Usually, Marionette always wanted to speak with them, even if she was tired or preoccupied by something. She acted strangely to Toy Chica, who was already going to her. "Hey, what's wrong ?" She asked friendly, sitting beside Marionette.

Marionette didn't look at her, trying to fix her Music Box up. Actually, the poor thing didn't play music anymore. It was broken, Toy Chica thought as she looked at Golden Freddy, just behind her. She screamed with surprise and fear, the bear laughing at her. "I scared you, really ?"

"Stop laughing, you're an idiot. Of course, you did ! I don't like that, you know it perfectly !"

"Of course." Golden Freddy confirmed while grinning at her. "That's why I still do that."

Toy Chica added nothing, trying once more to speak with Marionette, who seemed really sad. Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy didn't take a long time before joining them, also worried about their friend's attitude. Golden Freddy paid no attention to Marionette, standing up and going to the restrooms as quick as he could without saluting them. Nobody spoke before he was gone, but then, Toy Freddy asked, "Marionette, what's wrong ?"

"Do you know for Spring Bonnie ?" She replied dryly, glancing at them alternatly. Seeing that it wasn't the case, Marionette sighed sadly before saying, "He's gone."

Toy Chica, shocked, asked on a frightened way, "Where did he go ?"

Marionette remained silent for a while before telling, even more sadly, "Nowhere that you might know."

The toys looked surprised at the others, Toy Bonnie asking while lowering his bunny ears. "So, he left us without saying goodbye... ?"

"I'm sure it's a lie. Spring Bonnie wouldn't have done this !" Toy Chica yelled, being mad at Marionette and, probably, Spring Bonnie.

She felt herself being upset, but she didn't really know with who. If that declaration was true, then, she was probably upset with Spring Bonnie. But if it was false... But before judging, she wanted to know if it was not an euphemism. "Is he dead ?"

Marionette blinked with confusion, looking at her with wide eyes. "How could you say that ? Do you wish him to be dead ?"

"Of course not, but... I felt something yersterday evening. I thought it was something like that." Toy Chica said coldly, looking at her fingers. "Don't be mad at me for that. It was specullation."

The other girl said nothing more, looking angrily at the Music Box before quickly leaving the room. The other toys stared Toy Chica in a discontent way before leaving too, Toy Chica left alone inside the room.

But not too long.

Suddenly, Golden Freddy appeared next to her, smiling softly. "How are you ?"

"So that's it. Spring Bonnie's dead, am I right ?" She asked without looking at him.

The bear froze before asking, stunned. "Marionette told you about that ? It had to remain secret..."

Toy Chica opened the mouth then sighed with anger, turning to Golden Freddy, who was looking at her blankly, furiously. "So you wanted to hide it from us ! How could you - I hate you ! He was as my friend as yours, I needed to know what happened to him !"

He said nothing, remaining silent while she was shouting at him. "I thought you were my friend !"

"When did I say that ?" Golden Freddy asked without a glance for her. "I never said that. I'm not your friend, I'm just a room-mate."

Toy Chica froze and stared at him with confusion. "What the fuck is wrong with you ?"

Golden Freddy looked at Bonnie as he came towards them, listening to the conversation. He didn't reply to Toy Chica, wanting to leave the main hall immediately. He didn't want to waste his time with the animatronic while Spring Bonnie was probably being repaired.

He left the room silently without looking at Toy Chica, who was raging mad at him, and Bonnie followed him in the corridors. "Hey Golden, what's going on ? I never saw Toy Chica furious like that."

"That's not funny."

"Oh, of course, that's not. That wasn't what I wanted to say. Hey, I heard about what happened to Spring Bonnie..." Bonnie muttered apologetically.

Golden Freddy added nothing, never looking at the rabbit as he walked faster to the backroom. He wondered what was happening there. Was Freddy trying to repair Spring Bonnie ? Was he just apologizing to him ? He wanted to know what was about to be done to save -or not- Spring Bonnie.

Bonnie sighed sadly and stopped walking, glancing at Golden as he was going to the backroom. "I hope everything will be alright for Spring Bonnie." He said, going away slowly. "I hope everything will be alright for all of us."

* * *

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 ** _Hi everyone, how are you guys ? Did you enjoy it ? It was really -really really- short, I know, but I didn't want to spoil the next one. XD_**

 ** _It took a long time to write it, in fact, because I wanted to... Huh. I wanted to write chapter 5 before chapter 4 in fact XDDD You will understand why when I'll post chapter 5 ^^_**

 ** _See ya to next chapter ! Don't forget to review XDDD_**

 ** _Circle of J._**


	5. The Bite of '87

_**-Fredbear's Family Adventures-**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5**_

* * *

 _Five weeks later..._

* * *

It had been five weeks since Spring Bonnie died. Golden Freddy was sadder than before but noone seemed to pay attention to him and Freddy was very happy because children were about to come at the pizzeria again. Chica and Bonnie became closer to each other, playing together all day long while the toys were practising on the stage their regular evening show. Everything was alright, the animatronics got used to the fact that Spring Bonnie was dead and Marionette succeed at repairing her Music Box two days ago.

But, even if everything seemed to be alright, something was not. Someone was looking at them carefully, a yellow suit hidden behind him while he was smiling in a demonic way. _Oh great ! They think that everything is O.K. It's so great_ , he thought, going away with the suit in his arms. He decided to hide in the backroom, waiting for his time to come. He started to tremble, impatient to do his little show. It was about to be so nice !

Blankly, he stared at the animatronic suit beside him, thinking about some facts. It seemed that the Golden Freddy suit was sad. Oh, really ? Sad ? An animatronic ? Could those things feel something ?

If they could, they were more sophisticated than he thought. He stood up suddenly when he heard children's laughs and smiled. It was time. He went towards the golden animatronic, repairing it partially, just enough to be able to do what he wanted it to do. Then, he cut one electric wire from its neck before leaving it out. When the animatronic was out, he grinned. "Go then, my poor little thing. Everyone will hate you till the end of times, just as they do with me." He murmured, waiting for the animatronic to wake up.

Brutally, the animatronic's eyes opened wide and he stood up with difficulty, going to the Dining Area. There was a lot of kids, and some of them glanced strangely at him when he entered the room. Golden Freddy's glance came instantly at him and the animatronic smiled slightly, starting to come towards him.

But something happened that was not planned by Golden Freddy, neither by anyone.

A brown-haired child ran to Spring Bonnie's broken suit and holded his hand, wanting to play with his favorite animatronic. Freddy, Chica and Bonnie looked fearfully at them while the child was smiling. "Come, Spring Bonnie !" The boy said happily, jerking at his hand. "I want to play with you ! I missed you so much !"

"I don't like that..." Chica murmured in Freddy's ear. "Something is wrong with Spring B."

"Maybe... But we need to wait." Bonnie declared while gazing at Spring Bonnie attentively. "We don't know what is going to happen, we can't step in now."

Freddy and Chica nodded silently before looking at the scene again.

Spring Bonnie hadn't moved, just staring at the little boy with confusion and anger at the same time. He looked at Golden Freddy in an alerted way before looking again at the child. Then, he sat down in front of the kid, starting to glitch dangerously, the suit convulsing and crackling in a faulty and scary way.

"And now, shall we step in ?" Freddy asked, alerted.

Bonnie stayed on the stage, trying to understand what was happening. What the fuck was going wrong with Spring Bonnie ? Why was he glitching like that ?

Marionette got outside of her Music Box, watching the scene helplessly. There was a shadow beside her, a bear one, looking at the scene worriedly. "How the fuck did..." It wondered before Spring Bonnie opened his eyes again and bit the little boy's forehead, directly bitting his frontal lobe.

"SPRING BONNIE !"

Golden Freddy ran to Spring Bonnie, pushing him away but it was too late. The kid remained still on the ground, blood flowing from his head. The boy's mother came very quickly and carried her son before leaving as fast as she could the pizzeria. Spring Bonnie looked down, not understanding what happened few seconds ago.

Freddy and the others came towards Golden and Spring Bonnie, except Marionette and the shadow bear. They stared blankly at Spring Bonnie while the bunny was almost crying. "What's wrong, Spring Bonnie ? What happened ? Why did you do that ?" Freddy asked with surprise and confusion at the same time.

"I d-d-don't know..." Spring Bonnie murmured then looked at Golden Freddy, who was examining him worriedly. "I-I-I thought I was d-d-dead..."

Golden Freddy revolved around Spring Bonnie, noticing something unusual on his neck. "Hey, Fazbear, there's something wrong."

Freddy took a glance at him and came to see what was going on. He immediately saw where was the problem. "Someone cut this wire... Spring Bonnie was sabotaged." He said in reply, the others coming to see by themselves.

Chica blinked with surprise while Bonnie and the toys were silently shocked. "Who would have done this ? This is senseless ! Who ?" She asked.

Golden Freddy sighed with anger, suddenly understanding what happened in the backroom. "Purple Guy did."

"Why would he do ? It's so foolish, if he was caught, he would have been arrested." Freddy responded, shooting in sleep mode the Spring Bonnie faulty suit while trying to fix the problem. "I need to replace the wire..."

Toy Chica glanced at the cut wire with rage. "He wants to destroy us. He wants Freddy's to shut down !" She realized while staring at Golden Freddy motionlessly.

"No, he wants to bring down the franchise." Bonnie corrected in a too serious way.

"There's necessarily another reason. Then, if what you say is right Bonnie, why did he take Spring Bonnie in particular ? He's supposed to be offline since five weeks. Why didn't he choose Golden ? Or even me ?" Freddy replied, carrying Spring Bonnie to the backroom.

"You were probably too watched." Chica said, following him like the rest of the group. "He needed to be understated. Don't forget that there's a night watch, honey, but not in the backroom and, if I remember well, that's where Spring Bonnie was stuck."

"She's right, Freddy." Bonnie nodded. "Imagine if he was caught. He certainly made that at night. He wanted to hide from the cameras."

Golden Freddy holded Spring Bonnie's hand while walking and said blankly, "He wanted to surprise us. I just don't understand why he took Spring Bonnie like his personal puppet while he could have used you, Foxy or Chica without much complications. He was supposed to be offline, as Freddy stated."

They finally arrived in the backroom, walking to reach the table. Freddy let go of Spring Bonnie and went to the shelves, looking for a new wire. Golden Freddy stayed with his lover and jumped with surprise and fear at the same time when one of Springie's golden eyes opened slightly. "Oh, hey." He said, trying to step back without letting go of his lover's hand. "How do you feel ?"

"W-What have I d-d-done, Go-oldie ?" The golden rabbit asked with a broken and glitching voice. "What hap-p-pened to this ch-ch-child ?"

"Don't you remember ?" Foxy asked, staring at him with disregard. They had never been really good friends, after all. "You bit him on the forehead."

Spring Bonnie opened suddenly his second eye, shocked. "W-What ?" He exclaimed, sad for this little child who was certainly dead. "W-Why ?"

"You're broken." Freddy replied, coming to him and replacing the cut wire. "Someone sabotaged you and your systems."

Toy Bonnie approached him and smiled slightly before asking, "Do you remember something ?"

At first, Spring Bonnie remained silent, trying to remember what happened. Then, he said with a sad smile, "A-All I r-r-remember is a man with a p-p-purple jacket and a g-golden badge coming inside the b-b-backroom and p-p-pulling my endoskeleton p-p-parts away."

Golden Freddy sat beside him and started to stroke Spring Bonnie's cheek. The broken animatronic squeaked with pleasure, closing his eyes. "I missed you." Golden whispered, smiling slightly with happiness to his lover.

"I-I-I missed you t-too, Gold-die."

A shadow in the darkest corner of the room smiled softly before vanishing without anyone noticing it.

Meanwhile, Marionette went to the Main Hall and smiled to her partner. "Everything is under control, Vincent."

* * *

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 ** _Hello everyone ! How are you ? I really hope you enjoyed this chapter ! I was excited at the idea of writing a chapter on the Bite of 1987 ! That's why the previous chapter was shorter. I really wanted to write this one !_**

 ** _If you have some questions, speculations or something, feel free to send me a PM !_**

 ** _That's all today, guys, see ya to next chapter !_**

 ** _Circle of J._**


	6. The Purple Man

**_-Fredbear's Family Adventures-_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 6_**

* * *

 _"Sometimes, I have visions." Marionette said to Fredbear and Spring Bonnie while the children were eating together without looking at them. "I discovered this ability some days ago, when I examined that child." She revealed, poiting a brown-haired child with incredible purple eyes who was eating alone at the left table, just in front of them._

 _Spring Bonnie smiled when he saw that the child was grinning hugely to him. He knew he always had been the child's favorite animatronic. He never asked why, but every time the child's family came at Fredbear's, the little boy wanted to see him particularly. The boy wanted to play with him, to draw, to sing, even to play guitar with him or just speaking. Spring Bonnie liked this child, because he had many problems and was always happier when he was with him._

 _Spring Bonnie always loved children. They were as joyful and mischievous as he was. They loved drawing and listening to music, playing video games and dancing... They loved everything related to the party time. That was why he loved them so much._

 _"He will become bad." Marionette said heavily. "Spring Bonnie, if he stays with you, he will become a bad person."_

 _Fredbear looked at Spring Bonnie with a sad smile as he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. Spring Bonnie looked down, feeling sad at the idea of leaving for a while his little friend. He knew it was wrong._

 _It had to be wrong._

And, finally, after twenty years, Spring Bonnie knew that it was. If he had stayed with the boy, still helping him with his troubles, the child would never have become this... monster. Spring Bonnie woke up with this thought, looking around him, seeing through the darkness that there was somebody next to the door.

It was a human, he was sure of it, but he couldn't say if it was a woman or a man. He tried to analyze its profile but in vain. The figure approached him and switched the light on, showing its true face. It was the child, but he wasn't a child anymore. His brown hair was curlier and longer than before, and he had a beard. He was wearing a purple jacket and holded in his left hand the same axe as his agressor's one.

The man smiled at him, letting go of his axe before sitting beside the Spring Bonnie suit. "Hey, my little guy. I came back, you see ? For you." He started, looking at the animatronic's eyes with sadness. "You let me alone when I needed you, but I can't blame you."

Spring Bonnie added nothing, just staring at the Purple Guy while he continued to speak, "You were my favorite, you know ? You were joyful, you learned me how to play guitar... I still play guitar, sometimes, you see ? I never forgot you. And I will probably never."

The guy looked down and took his axe, examining its blade with admiration. It was bloody. Spring Bonnie started to shake as he saw the man's glance coming to him again. "But there is something I always wondered." He said, his grip tightening dangerously. "Why did you suddenly ignore me ? Why, when I wanted to see you, you just stared and turned away ?"

These questions reminded Spring Bonnie how ungrateful he has been with the child that Purple Guy was before.

 _The little child came to the stage, yelling his name. "Spring Bonnie ! Spring Bonnie !"_

 _The animatronic just stared at him before turning away, going near the other children with Fredbear. The child looked at him with saddened eyes before leaving, looking for his mother and crying in her arms._

Spring Bonnie wasn't proud of what he'd done to that little boy. He always wanted to play with the kid, but every time he remembered what Marionette said and didn't. He just wanted this child to be a good person. If he couldn't because of him, then he will get out of his life.

How wrong he was. The child became bad, even if he was not there for him. Leaving this child alone was the biggest mistake he made in his life. Now, it was too late. More than too late.

"Why did you do that ? Were you obliged ?" Purple Guy asked as he put the axe's blade against Spring Bonnie's throat. "Why ? Answer me ! I know you have the ability to speak ! Answer me !"

Spring Bonnie remained impassible before saying with a shaking and glitching voice, "I d-d-don't know what you're t-t-talking about."

"Are you sure ?" Purple Guy grinned demonically, becoming slightly angrier. "Or are you kidding me ?"

"I-I just d-d-don't know. I-I never l-left you al-lone."

"NEVER ?" The man shouted, starting to make Spring Bonnie feeling unsafe in this room. But he had to wait, just a little while. "You're lying, fucking rabbit. I hate you even more than I already did !"

As Spring Bonnie wished, someone heard the shout and came to see if everything was alright. It was Foxy, who entered the room and looked at Purple Guy furiously. "Hey you ! Get out of here and let him go !"

Spring Bonnie tried to stand up but Purple Guy pushed him against the table. "Foxy, nice to meet you." He said scornfully before smiling like he always did. "Are you enjoying the show ?"

"Let. Him. Go." Foxy repeated, staring at him with a hard glance. "He's broken. Let him rest."

Purple Guy laughed and said with his usual grin, "He's mine. He always was my favorite, after all."

"Just leave him alone." Golden Freddy cut, coming from Foxy's back. "Or I will injure you."

When Purple Guy took his axe, Golden Freddy smiled and jumpscared him. Purple Guy fell on the ground and ran to the exit. Spring Bonnie stood up, smiling at Foxy and Golden before falling. When Golden Freddy helped him to stand up, he grinned and said, "S-Sorry, m-my legs are f-f-flickering too m-much."

"It's alright, rest your voice." Goldie murmured, holding him while they were walking to the Dining Area, where all the other animaronics were already.

* * *

"So he came back once again." Freddy concluded, thinking while the others were silently looking at him. "Did he say something ?"

"Y-Yeah." Spring Bonnie confirmed, staring blankly at him before explaining, "He-He said I-I was his fa-favorite when he was a ch-child."

Golden Freddy smiled before realizing something. Oh yeah, there was a fucking problem. If "Purple Guy" was a child at Fredbear's, then who killed the kid in front of the restaurant ? "Who was it ?" He answer absently, echoing to his inner thoughts.

When he saw that everyone in the room was looking at him with confusion -except Spring Bonnie who was smiling as always when Fredbear was involved- Golden Freddy shut his mouth and looked at Freddy whom he had just interrupt. The animatronic added nothing, just glancing at him in an annoyed way and suddenly looking away.

"Right. Is that the only thing he said ?" Freddy asked Spring Bonnie, who was quite uncomfortable.

"Y-Yes. A-At least, I th-think so." Spring Bonnie replied. "I d-don't rememb-ber well..."

The room felt silent, everyone trying to find an issue to their problem. Maybe, they could just kill Purple Guy, but... Not sure it was a good idea.

* * *

" _Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know..._ _Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right?_ "

Mike didn't reply anything, following Phone Guy's advise and looking after the animatronics. He saw Chica, Bonnie and Freddy in the corner of the show stage, seemingly speaking together. But it was before Freddy took a look at the camera and started to laugh demonically. Mike turned to the CAM 05, where he saw the toys hiding in a corner of the Backstage. He looked at CAM 04 and saw, strangely, Golden Freddy and another golden animatronic which seemed to be Spring Bonnie.

He thought he was disabled.

" _I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights."_ Phone Guy said through the phone on his left. " _There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react..."_ He said, Mike starting to tremble as he couldn't find Bonnie anymore. " _Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that."_

Oh, of course not ! Why would he be in danger ? After all, there were only a few animatronics who wanted to scare him to death and stuck him in a suit, right ? Nothing very dangerous at all !

Mike checked every cam on the screen and lighted up his left door. Bonnie was there, looking at him with a huge smile. Mike made the light blink, wanting Bonnie to go back, but it didn't seem to work. Then, he closed the door and checked on his cameras again.

" _Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know."_ Phone Guy said, making Mike froze. He coudn't find the red animatronic. Where was this fucking fox ?

" _Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon._ " Phone Guy concluded as he hung up.

* * *

 _Three -boring- hours later..._

* * *

Mike was frightened, searching everywhere Foxy, who seemed to have completely vanished. Brutally, the night guard heard some banging at his door. Oh no, that was where this stupid pirate was, finally ! Mike took a look at his power: 36 % and it was 4 AM. So, everything was quite alright.

But there was something that he didn't see coming. He heard a moan at his right door, and when he lighted up, he saw Spring Bonnie, hiding behind the wall and grinning hugely. He tried to make him go the hell away but the bunny didn't care, still looking at him with that fucking broad grin on his face. Mike started to shake, trying again and again to scare away that stupid-but-smart-nevertherless bunny in vain.

His only alternative was to close the door, so he did, but the Spring Bonnie thing had enough time to slip into the office. Oh shit, oh shit, oh crap !

Mike was suddenly sweating stream, breathing heavily as he tried to not look behind him. There were two glowing yellow eyes.

Abruptly, the power ran out, which was not normal at all, and Freddy started to sing his little stupid-childish-but-scary song. "OH FUCK, NO, GO BACK !" He yelled at the bear, but he smiled more hugely and continued to play his little music. "WHAT THE FUCK, LET ME ALONE !" Mike shouted, frightened at the idea of dying at 4 AM.

Spring Bonnie slid in front of him, only his two golden eyes visible in the darkness. Mike looked at them with fear and apprehension. Oh fucking bad luck. He was dead, he was so dead.

Spring Bonnie's smile lighted all of a sudden, huge and fucking freaky. Mike swallowed, looking deeply into his killer's eyes. A few seconds after, Spring Bonnie was jumpscaring him...

* * *

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 ** _Hey there ! This one is much longer than the previous ones, because I wanted to add a scene with the night guard. Since the beginning, I never focused on him, so it's time to speak about him ! XD I hope you enjoyed this jumpscare that I created while writing ! I think that it's quite scary, don't you ? I don't want to be the night guard ! ^^_**

 ** _The call in this chapter was taken from Scott Cawthon's Five Nights at Freddy's first game, it's the call from Night 2 ;)_**

 ** _Same thing, if you want to speak with me about this fanfiction, FNaF in general or anything, feel free to PM me ! XD_**

 ** _Goodbye guys, I hope to see you to next chapter !_**

 ** _Circle of J._**


	7. The Mangle

_**-Fredbear's Family Adventures-**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7**_

* * *

"Hi-Hi Mike." The Spring Bonnie suit said. "Did I sc-scare y-you ?"

At first, Mike blinked in confusion. Was this freaky golden bunny speaking ? Was that real ? Were all these animatronics real, firstly ? Or was he just dreaming ? Or probably dying ? Maybe. He couldn't tell, because he couldn't help but staring at the golden animatronic like he'd seen a ghost. "What the heck, why are you talking ?" He asked in return, the rest of the animatronics' group joining them inside the office. "Why didn't you kill me ?"

The Spring thing looked at Freddy in a lost way. The pizzeria's mascot came towards him and said, as if Mike was joking. "Killing is a waste of time."

"So you... never kill night guards ?" Mike asked with fear while every animatronic's glance came upon him.

Spring Bonnie laughed, "W-We did, few weeks a-ago, but th-they weren't as hilarious a-as you. I p-p-promise we won't k-k-kill you."

Mike didn't know what to do after that, so he remained silent. Every animatronic was staring at him friendly, Chica coming closer and offering him her hand. He hesitated before taking it carefully. She helped him to stand up and then let go of his hand abruptly.

Golden Freddy -his worse nightmare- came in front of him, smiling... softly ?

Mike tried to avoid his glance but the animatronic, amused, followed his' in every direction. The night guard took a look at the clock and saw that it was nearly five o'clock. Oh crap.

Before he could only step back, Foxy had pounce on him. He didn't move, looking at the red animatronic with disbelief while he was hugging him. It wasn't good at all... Phone Guy lied then ? When he said that they would want to stuff him in a suit ? Why did he do that ?

"What's goin' on here ?" Marionette asked when she entered the room. She approached him, seemingly surprised, and whispered, "What the fuck are you doin' with the night guard ? Foxy, let him go !"

Foxy pushed instantly Mike away, going back beside Chica. Marionette came closer to the Spring Bonnie thing and put her hand on his shoulder friendly before looking back at him and asking, suspicious, "What did you do to them ?"

"Nothing at all ! They came to my office and started to... But hey ! How can you speak ?" Mike asked in response, frightened.

Spring thing looked at his friends and went out of the room, leaving Marionette with Mike. Every other animatronic followed him in the corridors, going back to their usual place.

Marionette took a while before coming back with a new animatronic. Her hands were bloody, blood dripping to the floor from her fingers. Freddy seemed sad while all the other animatronics were staring, blindsided, at Marionette.

Spring Bonnie just looked down, unmoving. He said that he woudn't kill the guard. Why everything was going wrong when he was involved ? Was he cursed ? Why then ? What did he do wrong, by himself at least ?

The new white fox seemed unliving until its two yellow eyes opened wide and looked at them. Spring Bonnie decided to leave, not wanting to witness Mike's sudden realization and, probably, screams and cries.

He promised they wouldn't kill him.

As soon as possible, Golden was joining him into the backroom. The bunny was sitting in the darkest corner of the huge and empty room. He didn't look at him, staring motionless at a Balloon Boy puppet.

Golden Freddy came closer to him, putting a hand on his shoulder friendly. Spring Bonnie wasn't looking at him but said, sadly, "I-I can't b-believe what happened-ned... I-I promised. D-Do you e-e-even realize ? My p-promise was just sh-sh-shit in M-Marionette's eyes -"

"Stop saying things like that, Springie." Goldie said, trying to soothe his lover. "Marionette is an idiot, you know it, right ?"

Spring Bonnie looked down and murmured absently, "I-I just hoped th-that my words were not sh-shit for e-everyone here, but I was ob-obviously wr-wrong..."

Oh shit. Golden Freddy knew that he didn't say the right thing to cheer his bunny friend. He needed to fix his mistake. "Sorry, Spring Bonnie, I didn't want to make you sadder than you were... It's just... Marionette is narrow-minded and fucking selfish, you know... But everyone is not like that... Let's think about the others... You like Toy Bonnie, right ?" Spring Bonnie nodded. "Then. You see ? We're not all like Marionette."

"Y-You're r-right..."

"Stop worrying then. Mike will be more comfortable with us." When he saw the doubtful glance of his lover, he added, "Trust me. He will like us immediately !"

And then, to be a variance with what he just said, a human shout echoed through the restaurant. Spring Bonnie smiled softly at him, standing up and going to the stage. There was Mike, alone, in his new "Mangle" suit. That's the name Marionette gave to it.

Golden followed him and went to Mike, holding his arm to help him to stand up.

But there was a big problem with the suit. It wasn't completely built. And the endoskeleton parts were entering Mike's body painfully.

Spring Bonnie came closer, taking the suit's parts apart and disassembling the endoskeleton before it could harm Mike. The human remained still, just looking at what the golden bunny was doing. In his eyes, Golden could see pain and fear, but also disbelief.

Was an animatronic saving him a strange thing ?

Spring Bonnie gave him the parts he had just dismantled, telling him to hide them in the backroom. Goldie nodded and went as quick as he could to the room, hiding the different parts into the shelves. He finally hid the endoskeleton's head and ran out of the room, locking it with Spring Bonnie's keys.

But then, a hand grabbed his arm and pushed it back. Freddy asked him to step back, but he didn't, gripping tightly the keys in his left hand. "I won't listen to you this time, Freddy."

"Give me the keys, Golden." Freddy ordered coldly. "I don't want to harm you."

Golden Freddy sighed angrily and cried out, "Look at what you've done to the night guard ! It seems that harming people is not a problem for you !"

"Night guards are assholes." Marionette stated, appearing from nowhere just in front of him. "I always told you that they were."

"And I disagree !" Goldie yelled at her, going away to reach Spring Bonnie's location.

Chica stood in his way, holding him back in the corridor. Bonnie, Foxy, Freddy and Marionette were behind him, seemingly irritated.

But then, something happened that wasn't predicted.

The toys came from the stage, holding some weapons in their hands and looking angrily at the old animatronics. Were they aware of what happened ? Probably, Spring Bonnie was around the stage, after all. Were they by his side ? Fortunately, it seemed to be the case.

"Let him go, freaky monster !" Toy Chica yelled at her counterpart, an iron stick in her right hand.

Freddy looked at the toy animatronics, ready to attack them. "Never mind, he stays with us."

"I don't think so." Toy Freddy said spitefully. "He's with us in this war, 'brother'."

"This war ?" Foxy asked with disbelief before laughing. "Because you want to start a war for a pityful human ? Moreover, a night guard ?"

Goldie took advantage of Chica's worry to wending his way to the toys. They smiled to him and Toy Bonnie gave him his guitar as a weapon. Golden Freddy was surprised but took it although. Toy Bonnie knew what he was doing.

The old animatronics plus Marionette versus the toys, Spring Bonnie and himself. Oh what a joy ! And all of this because of this fucking Marionette.

Spring Bonnie joined them not so long after, holding two guns and ready to fight with them. Freddy looked coldly at him, saying, "You did the bite. Don't you dare to approach me."

"I-I don't r-remember this." Spring Bonnie said without expression. "B-But I remember your b-b-betrayal. I said we w-would not k-k-kill Mike !"

Marionette spoke this time, "I didn't do it. I gave him life ! You killed him ! You destroyed his suit !"

"That's better for him." Toy Bonnie said, taking part of the conversation. "He didn't deserve this !"

That seemed to make Marionette angrier. "Did the children deserve what happened to them ?" She shouted, angrier than ever.

Spring Bonnie suddenly looked down, closing his eyes and collapsing, all the memories rising up. He remembered... The cries. The screams. The blood, all over his animatronic body. A guy with a purple jacket laughing inside of him while killing those little children. He recovered everything.

He wailed and frowned, wanting those memories to leave. He tried to stand up, but his endoskeleton didn't want to move. He was immobilized, in front of his ennemies...

* * *

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 ** _Hey guys ! How are you ? I hope that you enjoyed this chapter ! The true Marionette's identity is revealed ! I really think that she is against Springtrap. I don't know for the others, but I'm sure that Springtrap is her enemy. So, I wanted to write about their weird relationship. I think that Marionette will have a role in FNaF 4, a bad one. Springtrap... could be our ally. But it's just speculation ^^_**

 ** _Tell me what you think about Marionette's role in FNaF or Springtrap's one if you want ^^_**

 ** _That's all today, guys, hope to see you to next chapter !_**

 ** _Circle of J._**


	8. Burning

**_-Fredbear's Family Adventures-_**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

* * *

 _30 years later, in the local attraction Fazbear's Fright..._

* * *

It was burning, for the better or the worse. Spring Bonnie didn't see that coming. He was, as usual, walking through the attraction with a saddened look and glancing at every drawing when he heard something falling. At first, he didn't realize that the night guard was gone even if it was only 2 AM. He came to the office, and watched absently the fire destroying everything inside of it.

Then, it was already the end. Like it was thirty years ago.

His eyes closed a while and he sighed sadly.

 _"G-Gold-die !" Spring Bonnie yelled while the fire was reaching him very quickly through the corridors of the pizzeria._

 _All of this just because Bonnie threw a fucking grenade inside the restaurant. It caught fire, of course. The toys were dismantled by the explosion while Goldie and him survived and escaped together. Anyway, everything was already done, they couldn't escape the building since every door was locked._

 _Suddenly, Freddy appeared in front of him and take his gun from his back. Spring Bonnie's eyes widened and he avoided the shot, running quickly to the backstage. He took his gun in his right hand in the case of someone obstructing his way. He looked behind, trying to see Golden Freddy, but he was nowhere to be seen._

 _Bonnie came to him but before he could harm him, Spring Bonnie shot him right behind the eyes. The animatronic fell to the ground lifelessly and Spring Bonnie went to the backroom. There, he sat in the corner and looked while the fire started to enter the room. He felt panic inside of him, but didn't pay attention to it. Everything was done._

 _It was the end._

A violent creak in front of him obliged him to take a look. Everything was burning, a second time.

How great.

Here was his reward.

Death.

He was waiting for her, so it wouln't be so bad. He was quite desesperated, so...

Why, you ask ? Because he has spend thirty years alone, abandoned and everything else. He felt himself sad. The only thing he wanted was certainly die. The memories were still here, haunting him every single day and terrifying him in dreams.

Oh, so many things happened... Spring Bonnie discovered who was the killer and wanted to revenge, but then the night guard, also known as Jeremy Fitzgerald, came into him to protect himself from the children's ghosts. He died into him, of course, it wouldn't be funny otherwise.

Then, the Phone Guy was happy. Oh of course he was ! Golden Freddy and Jeremy were the only witnesses of his crimes. He had eradicated them in one day. What a good day ! The fire, and then Jeremy... He was very lucky. He just forgot that Spring Bonnie had a mind, had memories.

But not so long. When he remembered that fact, he tried to destroy him. In vain. "Springtrap" was now haunted by Jeremy's spirit. The guy wanted revenge. He wanted justice. As Springtrap wanted.

Phone Guy decided to engage a new night guard, hoping that he would end Springtrap's and Jeremy's lives at the time. But no. The night guard didn't, he just did his job and went the fuck out.

Springtrap didn't mind, he liked this night guard. He was trying to help him, even if he didn't know the truth. Springtrap loved spending time with him, playing together with the cameras. But he got out of this attraction.

It didn't seemed to please Phone Guy at all. He was angrier than ever, and decided to kill him by himself. Then, it was a fact.

Phone Guy came and burned the place while he was roaming around. Now, it was too late to stop the fire. The place was already burning.

The only thing Springtrap could stare at was Golden Freddy, on the opposite, looking at him softly with his off-eyes. They've found him, then. Only some parts, but it was something.

Springtrap closed his eyes and reopened them instantly, hearing Freddy's laugh behind him.

When he turned around, Chica, Freddy, Foxy and Marionette were staring at him. Well, they weren't endoskeletons anymore, just ghosts, just hallucinations. His hallucinations. His fears. He sighed sadly and glanced back at the animatronics. Why is it all finished ? Why this end ? Burning down, as his ennemies and as Goldie did decades ago. It was so pityful. He was the last animatronic, and he was dying like the others.

What a fucking life !

Finally, he thought absently, noone will know for the Bite of '87. No one will know for the kids. No one will know for Phone Guy and Jeremy. So hard. Life was sometimes so hard.

But, abruptly, something happened that wasn't predicted. The place exploded but... Springtrap found himself being alive. If he could, he would have cry. Why was Life against him ? Why ? Did he deserve this ?

Lots of humans were here, some of them trying to extinguish the fire while some others were taking things that survived the fire. One of them approached him. He raised his head and when his golden glance met the blue one, the human gasped and stepped back, yelling a frightened "It's alive !" to his counterparts.

They came all around him, looking at him with disbelief. What was wrong with him ? Why did they look at him like that ? He wasn't a ghost !

That might be the problem.

"Hey you, what are you ?" A man asked, examining his body.

"It's me, Spring Bonnie." Springtrap said, trying to stand up but his arms were too flickering.

The humans looked at him as if he was something incredible. Soon, a man yelled "I buy it 10 000 $ !", followed by others who wanted to buy him even more expensively. Springtrap looked at every human, trying to recognize one of them. And he did.

Oh god, he did.

There was a man, brown-haired with green eyes, that he recognized instantly. He was the child.

The victim of the Bite of '87.

His victim.

"I want it for 1 000 000 $." He said, looking curiously at the animatronic.

The bid being too consequent for anybody else to give much, he won the auction.

 _I really hate my life_ , Springtrap thought.

* * *

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 ** _Hey, what's up guys ? The story begins to be a little more complicated for our Springie... I really wanted to introduce the victim of the Bite of '87. I don't really know why, but I think that he will be the night guard in FNaF 4. It seems logical, because the game is called "The Final Chapter" but we'll see. ^^_**

 ** _If you have some questions or speculations about the next chapters or even FNaF 4, feel free to PM me ! ^^_**

 ** _See you to next chapter guys !_**

 ** _Circle of J._**


	9. A New Beginning

_**-Fredbear's Family Adventures-**_

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

* * *

The man in the wheelchair didn't recognize him or, at least, he seemed to ignore what he did. Springtrap was glad of that. He had been placed in a huge house, luxurious, and the kid he bit decades ago didn't remember him. How great ! He was very lucky, but although, he was scared.

And what if Phone Guy come back ? What would happen to the guy ? What would happen to him ? He didn't want to know. He already had hallucinations of the old animatronics.

Except Bonnie, but he knew why. That was because he killed Bonnie by himself, so he couldn't, logically-speaking, thinking that there was a chance for him to be here. That was logical. He had seen him falling in front of him, and he had the gun into his hand. Old memories, you see ?

For the others, it wasn't the same. He didn't kill them, and even if he knew that they're dead, he could still feel their presence. What would happen if they survived the fire ? It seemed impossible, but what if it was the case ? Didn't he survive ? Why not them ?

He stopped suddenly thinking before turning mad. No, they were all dead in the fire, that was logical. But how did they die ? Was it painful ?

"Hey, where are you, Spring-thing ?" His owner asked, joyful, while looking him in eyes. "I was speaking with you, remember ?"

Springtrap said nothing, just staring without expression at the man's eyes. They hadn't changed. The only thing that changed was the fear. The fear had disappeared. It was now... something like happiness in them. He was truly glad of this, once again.

"Have I seen you somewhere ?" The man asked, lost in his mind. "You seem familiar to me..."

Springtrap started to panic, but he soothed himself, answering slowly and coldly, "N-No, I d-d-don't know y-you. Or m-maybe I kn-know you. I-I don't kn-know. Or m-maybe I-I-I know b-but -"

"Hey, just stay calm, I didn't want you to be insecure with me." The man stated as he put a hand on his animatronic's shoulder. "Rest a little your voice... You're a pretty damaged thing, you know ?"

Even if the guy wanted him to relax with this remark, Springtrap became more distant. Oh, it was so true... He was scary. All he was before disappeared after the fires. He was horrible. When he looked, some hours ago, at himself inside the mirror, what he saw terrified him.

His head was nearly burnt down, black tears appearing on his cheeks. His teeth were blacker than before, due to the fire, and there was dry blood on them. Yeah, it was freaky. His eyes had become grey-black instead of gold and his right ear had already fell down. The left ear was... highly damaged. In other words, it was hanging. One more knock and it would fall, once and for all.

His body was nearly destroyed, not gold anymore but in dark brown shades. His legs were only endoskeleton's ones and his arms too. The wires were dangling from them, burnt down but fortunately still working, even if there were some glitches sometimes. Nothing really alarming, though, but still. That was crippling but not dangerous, Springtrap was tought enough to move without too much efforts.

But the worse thing was that his nose was gone. His brown nose was definitely gone. Springtrap went really sad when he saw that, and asked Michael to replace it. The human said that he would try, but he wasn't very good at this stuff. Springtrap was so sad that he couldn't say simply "no" to that little face.

Even if the animatronic was destroyed, he remained truly cute most of the time. Michael felt like he had always known the animatronic, and like he was his bestfriend since his chilhood. Maybe it was the case. Maybe not. Only Springtrap could tell.

"I-I am fr-freaky, you w-wanted to s-s-say, r-right ?" Springtrap murmured sadly, looking down at the ground.

Michael shook his head and holded the iron hand of Springtrap's endoskeleton. "No, you're not, I said that because your voice is glitching a lot. But hey, there is something inside your head that I can't see... I can perceive it but..."

"I-It may b-b-be my th-thoughts."

"Stop kidding me, get off your mask. I want to see what's inside." The human ordered, examining Springtrap's head attentively and noticing something that looked like a human brain. "I-Is that a brain ?"

He approached his hand quickly, almost touching the mask, but then Springtrap stepped back, pushing his hand away with a nervous glance. "W-Why is it n-necessar-ry to know ?" The animatronic asked, tensed.

"I bought you dude, I want to know everything about you."

"A-A-And what if I d-don't want t-t-to show y-you what's insid-de ?" Springtrap asked carefully, still stepping back before being stuck against a wall.

The human smiled friendly to him and said, without looking at him anymore, "Maybe I will shoot you in sleep mode and look inside by myself."

Springtrap didn't reply, letting go of this stupid bunny mask. Michael looked with disbelief at the mummified head in front of him, hidden all this time behind Springtrap's mask. "That's why you didn't want to open your mouth !" He realized, incredulous.

The animatronic added nothing, just putting the mask back and looking at his endoskeleton's hands. They were shaking a lot, reflecting his nervousness. Why did he listen to that human ? Why was he so weak ?

Michael approached him softly and took his hand friendly. "Thank you, Spring Bonnie." He said, but then he froze.

Springtrap's eyes widened while he was looking at the human, shocked. "D-Did you s-say -"

"Shhh, don't say it again. Please. I feel strange actually... Even more when I am with you. Are you sure that I don't know you ?" The human reiterated the question, thinking.

"I-I... N-No." Springtrap admitted, looking at the ground once again. "Y-You came often a-at Fredbear's F-Family Diner when you w-were y-young, and also a-at Fr-reddy's." He stated.

Michael glanced at him with disbelief and asked suspiciously, "Why did you lie ?"

"B-Because what I d-d-did to you wh-when you were a ch-ch-child there is... m-monstruous. And I-I want t-to forget a-about it. F-Forever." The Springtrap explained painfully.

The human closed his eyes for a while before widening them, indicating on his forehead a huge slitch. "Is it related to... this ?"

Springtrap gasped when he saw the result of his attack. What a shame ! What did he do to that poor child ? At this moment, he felt himself being an asshole. He was a really fucking bastard. But Phone Guy was even more an asshole for having sabotaged him.

The animatronic took a time before answering with a small voice, sadly, "I-I-I think it is."

* * *

"I need to reboot this... thing, right there." Michael explained to Mary while he was working on Springtrap's suit. Even if he was in a wheelchair and nearly in a vegetable state, he was still able to move (a little, really, and only his arms) and to do some mechanics. He took the voice box from the animatronic's neck and examined it attentively. "It's too old, it won't work correctly anymore. Please, text Kev' and tell him to come here. As soon as possible."

"Okay." Mary nodded, going to the living-room and calling Michael's friend, Kevin.

The human sighed in an exhausted way, glancing at his animatronic. He was kind, even if he had killed some night guards at Fazbear's Fright. He rolled beside the suit and remained silent, thinking about their latest conversation.

His mother had never spoke to him about what happened to his forehead and why he was quite unable to move at only ten years old. She just changed the subject when he wanted to know. He had always thought that it was strange. Why was she hiding something like that to her child ? Finally, she couldn't really explain what happened... It was an accident. Springtrap had been sabotaged, after all, if what he heard about the Bite of 1987 incident was true. He wasn't supposed to do something like that.

Mary came back while he was thinking, looking at him worriedly. "Are you okay, Mikie ?" She asked in a low voice.

He jumped and stared at her blankly. "I am, don't worry, darling. I was just thinking..."

She didn't reply anything, remaining silent and going to the door when Kevin arrived. She opened to him and invited him to go upstairs, where Michael was waiting. Soon, the other man entered the room, smiling to his bestfriend and saluting him. "What's that ?" He asked carefully when he saw the brown animatronic next to his friend. "It reminds me Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, you know, that ancient pizzeria..."

"It is one of those animatronics, you know..." Michael answered quietly, looking at his latest acquisition. "I thought it would answer some questions..."

Kevin approached slowly the thing, which was glancing at him motionlessly without saying a single word. "What should I do with this thing ? It's moving !"

"Just repairing him, his voice box is broken down." Michael responded while he was showing the damn thing to his friend. "That's why it doesn't speak."

"Oh." Kevin whispered before taking a look at the small grey box. "It's way too old, how can it still work ?"

Michael shrugged and took a look at Springtrap. "It glitches a lot, in fact."

"Obviously it glitches, look at that ! This is a real antique !" The other guy yelled. "I should certainly look at all its endoskeleton."

"Do it if necessary, but don't hurt him." Springtrap's owner whispered worringly. "It's expensive."

When Michael left the room, Springtrap gazed at the other human, sighing sadly. It was going to be a long day...

* * *

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 ** _Hey hey ! How are you all ? I hope that everything is alright and that you enjoyed this one ! I really liked to write it, it was very... nice. The little description of Springtrap after the fire is quite creepy, don't you think ? He's... horrible. And his little nose ! Poor animatronic ! ^^_**

 ** _As usual, if you have questions or speculations, feel free to PM me !_**

 ** _See you to next chapter !_**

 ** _Circle of J._**


	10. Fredbear's Museum

_**-Fredbear's Family Adventures-**_

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

* * *

 _Seven months later..._

* * *

 _"Fredbear's Museum, the place where all started !_

 _A new museum based on the unsolved mysteries of Fredbear's Family Diner just opened within the ancient restaurant ! There is a huge collection of ancient animatronic's parts and some stuff which were found on Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction and Fredbear's Family Diner, closed since 1979 ! The ancient incidents that happened into the two restaurants are about to be solved, and all the informations that we have are preserved in this new location ! Let's return into childhood in the worse possible way ! PS: We hope that this location won't burn down, this is the last one that remains. For real."_

"Hey Mary, have you seen that ?" Michael exclaimed from the sofa, joyful and suddenly excited. The blond-haired woman came quickly to her husband, looking at the advertisment with disbelief.

Springtrap sneaked in the room while the two humans were exchanging about all their memories on the subject -Michael's ones being very limited-, looking at the screen, incredulous. **What. The. FUCK WAS GOING ON ?!** Were they serious ? Again ? Rebuilding the nightmare, again and again and again ? What the hell was wrong with this civilization ?

Inside Springtrap's mind, there were some voices, like Freddy's and Chica's, that told him that "it's all your fault", "it's because you're alive". Maybe they were right, because they didn't have in mind to rebuild something like this until they found him at Fazbear's Fright. Even if it wasn't totally his fault, he was the cause of this. And the consequences would be...

"They want a night guard." Michael said happily. "I'll do it. I want to know what happened there, and the only way to know it is going there."

Oh shit.

Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck !

"Mikie, it's dangerous for you to go there." Springtrap stated, making the two humans startle. He smiled friendly and added, without any expression on his face, "I know this place is haunted, I've been in there for a long time."

Michael smiled back and retort, "It will be alright, Springie."

"Stop calling me like that..." Springtrap warned, memories rising from a far past. "My name is Springtrap."

"No, it's not. Your name is Spring Bonnie, and your nickname is Springi -"

"STOP. CALLING ME. LIKE THAT !" The animatronic yelled, seemingly sadder than he was before.

Michael and Mary looked at him in a sorry way and the woman came closer to put a hand on his endoskeleton shoulder. "Don't worry like that, Springtrap. Everything's gonna be OK for Mikie." She said softly, trying to soothe the animatronic's worry.

It seemed to work because Springtrap just turned away, saying coldly, "If you dare to go there, I will be obliged to come with you." And he left, going to the storage room.

There were exposed different animatronic's parts, like arms and legs, but there weren't functional. Mikie didn't have the experience and the capacities to make them work.

He tried on Springtrap many times, to replace the broken or too burnt parts of his suit, but it did nothing more than hurting the animatronic and creating new glitches. Not the good thing to do, right ?

Springtrap looked at a Freddy head, which was bought by Mikie some weeks ago, and became suddenly angry. He threw away the damn thing and smashed it with his iron fist as violently as he could possibly smash something. The thing remained still, motionless, while Springtrap was turning mad at that face that haunted him every day.

He let go of the mask, going to the opposite corner of the room. His eyes cannot look elsewhere, even if he tried. That fucking bear was scaring him and haunting him, laughing at him every day and night since thirty years.

Since the war, actually. He remembered what the bear said...

 _"What a foolish I've been for thinking you would change. You are a failure, Spring Bonnie. You always have been."_

What cute, huh ? That's the only thing left from the bear to Springtrap. Look at how nice he seems ! Or, instead of seems, he seemed since he died thirty years ago. Springtrap facepalmed, thinking about that new museum. Stupid humans. Rebuilding the nightmare, playing with the ghosts of the past... The children's souls were free now, but no, they reused the pizzeria's story for their... museum thing.

After all, he didn't really need to worry about this new location. It would certainly burn, like the other ones, but... He doubted. He felt something else... Something paranormal... He knew that place was haunted but... Was it possible that... Huh, no, Goldie was gone, it was totally impossible. His parts burnt down at Fazbear's Fright. But...

"Hey, Springtrap, why do you worry like that ?" A voice called from the door, in the darkness.

"I always worry for my friends since 1973, Mikie." He answered with a saddened grin. "Since all the horrors begun, by the way..."

Michael rolled closer to him, reaching the light and putting a hand on Springtrap's endoskeleton's shoulder. "Tell me if you think that it can relieve you a little..."

The bunny sighed in a more serious way and spoke, lowering his head, "When we were all together at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, the second one, you know... in 1987... Anyway, we had some... sticking points..."

"Like ?"

"Like what we would do when catching the night guard... They wanted to kill him, you know, and... Goldie and I didn't want to do that." Springtrap explained blankly.

Michael frowned and asked, lost, "Who's Goldie ? You speak of him quite often, and I don't know who it is..."

Springtrap felt himself very bad and confused. He missed so much Golden Freddy, also known as Fredbear. How did he die ? He hoped that wasn't too bad for him, Fredbear was a good guy. He didn't deserve what happened to him, neither did the toys. "He was... Maybe my bestfriend."

"You're hiding something from me..." Michael noticed, grinning softly.

"Oh, well, probably I am. He... was my lover, in fact." Springtrap admitted, looking at the floor. "He died in the fire thirty years ago. I thought I was about to die too but... It seems like I'm still here..." He finished, lowering his voice and avoiding Michael's glance.

The human tried to comfort him with some tender words. "Springie, the others... are not important. You're an amazing person !"

"Really ?"

"Yeah ! I'm glad to have you by my side." Michael said but Springtrap just looked down. "Besides that, I want to go to Fredbear's this night. I want to do the job." He added softly, hoping that his animatronic would take it in a good way.

Springtrap raised his head to look him in eyes. "What ?"

Michael laughed nervously and said, smiling, "I took my decision with Mary. It's better for me. Because of... you know..."

The brown animatronic said nothing, only staring at the man and his enormous stitch. "I expected this, to be honest."

"So, you know, Mary and I aren't... rich, now, because the company was brought down and... We need to earn some money. This job will be perfect."

"I don't think this is a good idea." Springtrap warned.

Michael smiled friendly and took the animatronic's hand. "I have nothing to fear because, as you said, you will be there !"

Springtrap didn't answer, following the man to the entrance while thinking. That was probably the problem. He thought about what would happen if his hallucinations came back...

This first night promised to be interesting...

* * *

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 ** _Hey, guys, it's me ^^ I hope you enjoyed this chapter ! The nightmare returns ! I really wanted the new location to be a museum because... I don't know... I think it's better. Certainly because of the new teaser and its "Property of Fr(edbear's Family Dine)r" thing. ^^ I thought that it would be a museum, I don't know what you think about it !_**

 ** _Feel free to send me a PM if you have questions or speculations ^^_**

 ** _That's all for today, hope to see you next time !_**

 ** _Circle of J._**


	11. First Night

**_-Fredbear's Family Adventures-_**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

* * *

Marionette put the Bonnie head over the metal neck of the new animatronic. "Perfect." She said to herself, a satisfied smile on her lips. "Time to see if everything works well."

She switched on the animatronic and stepped back, gazing attentively at everything. The animatronic stood up and looked at her blankly with its two glowing eyes. The thing approached her and showed her its true monstrous appearance. "Really, perfect. Good job." A voice congratulated from the puppet's back.

Marionette turned to the man, hidden in the darkest corner of the room, and smiled to him. "Will that be good, you think ?"

"Sure." The man responded, coming closer to her, his purple jacket shining because of the light. "I love it. It's scary. Perfect for this asshole."

The animatronic said nothing, just looking motionlessly at the two allies. Marionette facepalmed when she heard the Freddy animatronic call her name. "What ?"

The horrible animatronic came to her and smiled gently. "He's here. Time to throw the party."

* * *

When the doors opened, Springtrap felt as he was going to hell. He was shaking, looking at everything and recovering his memories too quickly. He had no time behind two memories. Two shots, because it was like this. Shots, violent flashbacks haunting his vision while he was going to the office, following Mikie without saying a single word. They went through the whole restaurant, and Springtrap had to admit that the place was a bit different. The stage was still there but nearly destroyed and all the tables were moved to the back, as they were when the restaurant closed on Sundays.

Mikie turned to him, seemingly sad for him and he put a hand on his forearm to comfort him. Springtrap smiled softly but not for long. He saw it. The little Balloon Boy puppet, in a pityful state but still there, and Springtrap felt himself falling. What the hell was that ? He approached the thing that doesn't look like a puppet anymore, and saw its glance. It was living ! What the fuck ?

The Balloon Boy thing looked at him angrily and said, hugely grinning, "You're dead. You will never see the light again, fucking bunny."

"What are you, exactly ?" Springtrap asked, noticing Michael coming behind him. "Where do you come from, you're not real."

The boy smiled even more hugely. "I'm from your head, bunny. I'm a ghost, I'm the Past hunting you until you die."

Springtrap looked down and sighed in a panicked way. Oh fuck, why was he there ? He should have stayed at home, with Mary, and leaving Michael alone. But he just couldn't. And here was his reward. "Let me alone. Tell her to let me alone."

"Who "her" ? Marionette ?" Balloon Boy laughed. "She won't. She wants your head. You're trapped here, and there is no way to hide."

The brown bunny remained silent and the Balloon Boy shape continued. "I hate you, Spring Bonnie. I always did. I hate your life, your soul, your mind."

Springtrap frowned and looked at the green shape angrily. "You were not originally alive so inhale my dong, enragement child." He muttered without letting go of Balloon Boy's glance.

Michael took Springtrap's right hand between his hands, shaking it while asking in a lost way, "Who are you talking with, Springie ? Are you alright ?"

The animatronic pushed the human's hands away and shook his head to recover the reality, staring at Michael in an annoyed way for several seconds before murmuring lamely, "I think I start to have hallucinations. Can't we just... go to the office ? Right now ?"

Mikie nodded and rolled to the office quickly, his animatronic friend following him without saying anything. It was quite strange, because he knew that Springtrap loved to speak about what happened in the past, Golden Freddy's life with him, their love... He was nearly never silent for long time. But this time... Springtrap seemed to worry. A lot.

The man took the seat and looked at the stuff. There were a tablet, a fan on the table and some dolls, which were Freddy Fazbear, Chica and probably Springtrap himself. They were in a pityful state but beautiful to the human. Michael examined every toy with joy and put them down after that.

Springtrap was behind him, looking at him with anxiety and concern. What was going to happen ? He needed to protect Mikie. But... He wasn't sure that he could against whatever was inside this museum.

Suddenly, the phone rang. The animatronic tensed, looking angrily at the thing when **his** voice came out of it. Dammit. Phone Guy was still there. He took the phone from Michael's hand, carrying the thing to his left ear.

 _"Huh, hey man, I'm glad to have a new night guard in here. This is probably your first night so hey, what about speaking about the place and its particularities ? There are some new animatronics Freddy, Chica, Bonnie and Foxy and they... are glitching a lot. There is no danger but, indeed, they are a little irritable."_ Phone Guy's voice started, hesitating and obviously frightened. _"Do you know that Springtrap thing, at Fazbear's Fright ? Glad it's dead ! That's even worse when they come to your office, and they are four instead of one, so watch carefully the rooms ! Even if they are not as smart as Springtrap, they are more violent... huh, rarely, of course. I'm not implying that you would be in danger during your shift. Just be a little careful -"_

"Where do they start usually ?" Springtrap asked, cutting Phone Guy's sentence. "I need to know where they are."

 _"You have a strange voice, you know ? Anyway, they often start on the stage, but not always ! Hey, your voice reminds me someon -"_ Phone Guy said before Springtrap threw the phone on the ground, smashing it angrily to bits.

Michael looked at him with surprise and confusion and exclaimed, shocked, "And how will I know how all this stuff work now ?"

"I'll tell you. Just listen. It's quite simple, you'll see."

Something came back to him all of a sudden while he was teaching how the panels were functioning to Michael.

The first time Springtrap met the night guard at Fazbear's Fright.

It was... On his second night. The man was sitting in front of the panels, looking at the cameras and rebooting the errors that occured in the systems. Springtrap was staring at him from behind the window, an amused and fascinated grin on his lips. He was very impressed by that stuff. It was not usual.

He had decided to salute the new night guard but, when the man saw him, he shouted, running to the door and throwing water on him. Springtrap's eyes have widened and he has lowered his head, disappointed by the man's attitude towards him. Was he so scary ? The night guard had raced away from him, leaving the location as fast as he had could.

It was during that night that Springtrap has learned how to use the control panels. He had time to do it, indeed. He has been alone since thirty years and he has been alone again that night...

* * *

Springtrap made a small tour of the place to familiar with it again, and saw unexpectedly a bust of Golden Freddy. It was burnt down, nearly destroyed, and the animatronic's mouth was dangling. Springtrap's heart skipped a beat while he was examining the animatronic. So, that was the only thing Golden Freddy left behind him... How sad...

He remembered one scene... in which Steve, the manager of Fredbear's, said that they were inseparable... It was just before the closing of the diner.

 _"I don't know what to do with them." Steve murmur_ _ed worringly, looking at Fredbear and Spring Bonnie while he was thinking. "Can't they go to the new pizzeria ?" He asked to his partner._

 _His partner was a tall man with black hair, seemingly severe and always frowning. He wore a black and brown jacket. He came closer to Fredbear, examining it attentively. "Does it glitch ?"_

 _"No. But Spring Bonnie glitches a little, but nothing so bad." Steve responded, glancing at the other man sadly._

 _The man looked at his friend and said without expression, "I take this one but not the bunny."_

 _"It will not be possible." Steve denied blankly. "They'll go together or none of them will left this location. They're inseparable."_

 _The partner stared at the director absently, thinking about the proposal. Maybe he could do something to repair the bunny, after all. He was kind of mechanician, so he probably could repair it. And if he couldn't, he could simply hide it into a secret room, right ? He nodded absently and turned back to glance at his patron. "I will bring them to the new pizzeria." He agreeded._

 _Steve smiled hugely, happy, and shook his partner's hand._

It seemed that Steve was wrong.

* * *

"They are here." Nightmare Freddy said, returning to the backroom and speaking to Marionette. "Springtrap is back."

Marionette sighed angrily and turned to glance at him. "What's up with him ?"

"Springtrap is supervising a human. You know, the new night guard of the museum..." Nightmare Chica said, entering the room right after her boyfriend. She smiled softly to him and looked back at the Marionette. "What shall we do ?"

"I've been waiting my revenge for too many years ... It's time to end this story." Marionette whispered, smiling madly while looking at Springtrap through the cameras. "It's time to die, Springtrap."

* * *

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 ** _Hi guys, how are you ? I hope you enjoyed this chapter ! This is where everything starts really. Michael, the Bite of '87's victim, is going to work as the night guard with Springtrap, the biter, by his side ! ^^ How exciting, don't you think ? I'm excited about the following chapters ! :)_**

 ** _At the end, you'd propably saw that, I added a quote from the game "Five Nights at Fuckboys" XD._**

 ** _As usual, if you have questions or speculations, feel free to send me a PM about them ! ;)_**

 ** _Springtrap's first night at Fredbear's Museum... What do you think about that ? What is going to happen to them ? XD_**

 ** _See you to next chapter, guys, bye ! (don't forget to leave a review ^^)_**

 ** _Circle of J._**


	12. Nightmare at Fredbear's

**_-Fredbear's Family Adventures-_**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

* * *

Springtrap roamed slowly, taking care of inspecting the whole rooms. He was searching the new animatronics, but they were nowhere to be seen around the stage. Michael followed his movements through the cameras and told him in which way going. Springtrap examined every corner of the rooms before leaving. Then, he arrived in what seemed to be the storage room and saw a blue rabbit ear in the left corner, two glowing eyes looking at him angrily. "Huh, Mikie, there's something here." Springtrap said, staring at the Bonnie suit.

"I see." Michael answered, looking at the thing through the camera. "It's... Nightmarish."

The brown animatronic said nothing, his glance deep inside Bonnie's one. "What are you, exactly ?"

"Your worse nightmare." The thing replied, coming out of the shadows and standing in the light, where Springtrap could see its horrible appearance. "It all ends here, Springtrap."

"I don't think so, monster." Michael said from the loudspeakers, in the right corner of the room. "You will be the first to disappear."

The monster smiled, his nightmarish rows of teeth making Springtrap shake. "How funny. This little robot can't stand up to us." It said, smiling hugely.

Springtrap stepped back, looking at the door but then, a nightmarish Chica came and entered the room, right behind him. He gasped, trying to find a way out, but the only possible way was closed by a horrible Freddy animatronic, a Foxy one by his side smiling spitefully while looking at him. They stepped closer to him, Springtrap starting to panic. "Michael... Help required !"

"I am about to try something, hold on." The human replied and suddenly, Balloon Boy's laugh was heard from the restrooms. All of the animatronics looked at the sound's direction and the four nightmarish things went to the restrooms. "Huh, thanks." Springtrap said nervously, his eyes wavering between purple and grey while going back to the office, avoiding the restrooms.

Michael was checking every camera of the museum when Springtrap entered the office, startling him. He smiled softly and came closer, looking at the cameras attentively. Abruptly, something happened that wasn't presumed.

The "Nightmare Freddy" thing was at the door. He was looking at him with a huge smile on his face, ready to jumpscare the night guard. Michael looked at the thing with terrified eyes while Springtrap was protecting the human. He stepped closer to the monster, screaming at him to make him go.

It didn't work, the other animatronic seemingly being amused by this initiative. He smiled and screamed too, the sound created being insupportable, very shrill and loud.

Michael put his fingers into his ears, moaning painfully as blood was flowing out of them. Springtrap was staring at the thing with a painful look, his animatronic systems starting to bug a little because of the awful sound. The Freddy suit smiled more hugely and went inside the room, intending to jumpscare Michael but Springtrap interposed himself, jumpscaring agressively the other one. Freddy looked at him in an annoyed way for a little while and went out, joining his friends in the kitchen.

The human stared at Springtrap and thanked him, examining every camera with a scared look. "Where are these fuckers ?"

"If you want, I can go and check -"

"No, you, you stay with me !" Mikie yelled, his hands shaking as he looked for the "Nightmare" animatronics. "Oh fuck, where is Foxy ?"

Springtrap approached him and took a look at the cameras, concentrated, but he couldn't see the fox anywhere. He raised his head and looked at the left door, hoping that the noise he heard from there was just fake. But it wasn't, of course.

The Foxy thing came from nowhere and jumped at Springtrap, trying to destroy him. Michael turned to them and pushed Nightmare Foxy away, taking an iron stick from a box and ready to smash the animatronic with it. Springtrap stood up, looking at the cameras while Michael was threatening the red animatronic. "There is something in the vents." Springtrap said, hearing a banging sound from behind him.

"I hear that." Mikie replied, his glance never leaving Nightmare Foxy on the ground. "Chica ?"

"It's obvious." The brown animatronic said coldly. "This chicken will pay for what she did to Goldie. Saying that we were friends before is really unnerving..." He muttered angrily while looking at Nightmare Chica from the vent camera.

Michael stepped back when he heard the noise getting closer, but before he could really panic, Springtrap sealed the vent and Nightmare Chica's way was cut off. Nightmare Foxy ran out of the office, going back to the stage and shooting himself in sleep mode quickly.

Springtrap smiled and said, "Remain still Freddy and Bonnie."

"Then let me do my job." Michael laughed, taking the tablet from Springtrap's hands and checking the cameras while the brown bunny was roaming in the corridors. "Nothing to worry about ?"

"Nothing, but I think I heard a noise." The rabbit answered slowly, with a lower voice. "It's probably Bonnie. I'm waiting for you, dude, come on."

Michael examined the cameras and then, he heard a violent scream from Springtrap. He jumped out of his seat, running to the corridor and hiding behind Springtrap. The two nightmarish animatronics were in front of Springie, weapons in hands and ready to dismantle the older animatronic. "Saying that we were friends before breaks my heart... You're really a little piece of shit, Springtrap." Nightmare Freddy said, smiling hugely at his worse enemy.

"Shut the fuck up, we were not friends. I was a 'failure', remember ?" Springtrap asked angrily, his glance never leaving the other animatronic. "I thought you were dead. Sorry, I hoped you were dead."

"We're here for revenge." Nightmare Bonnie whispered, his crazy smile making him even more scary. "You killed me. And what's more, you're alive. How did you survive to Fazbear's Fright's fire ?"

Springtrap clenched his fist furiously and stared at the two animatronics. "It's none of your business... I hate you, just shut up and stop haunting me !"

"It's all in your head, my dear." Nightmare Freddy reminded Springtrap. "We were just your hallucinations. Okay, now we're real. That's because the master wants you to pay the price of your betrayal."

"Who is the master ? Let me guess... Marionette ?" The brown rabbit animatronic asked with a comtemptuous look. "She's just shit to my mind, you already know that."

Michael looked at every animatronic without understanding. What the hell was happening ? He didn't understand anything... Marionette, OK, it was fine but... Was Springtrap opposed to the old animatronics in the "war" he had mentionned one day ? Was it possible ?

Springtrap holded his hand friendly to reassure him a little, as the human was scared of the nightmarish animatronics. "Everything's OK, Mikie. Don't worry. These fuckers won't touch you."

Michael nodded slowly but gulped when he saw Nightmare Freddy and Bonnie coming closer to Springtrap. "The game is over, Springtrap. You lost." Bonnie said without stopping smiling.

"I'm not done yet." Springtrap stated in a frightened way but didn't move. Michael remained silent, hiding behind the animatronic's back and shaking.

Nightmare Freddy looked at both of them with a psychopath look and said with a cruel voice: "That's just the beginning, after all, _Spring Bonnie_."

* * *

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 ** _It becomes really interesting ! The Nightmares against a normal and burnt down animatronic ! What do you think about that ? Who will win the war, in your opinion ? Feel free to send me a message ! :)_**

 ** _See you next time !_**

 ** _Circle of J._**

 ** _PS: I love the fact that Michael and Springtrap work together... What do you think ? :D_**


	13. Ventilation Error

**_-Fredbear's Family Adventures-_**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

* * *

"He said that you were just shit." Nightmare Freddy admitted to Marionette when he entered the backroom, where the old and faulty animatronic was stored.

"We need to kill him before Fredbear comes back." Marionette replied dryly, standing up and looking at the old restaurant's map, which was exposed on a wall. "He won't be able to hide from me for long..."

The nightmare animatronics didn't speak, looking down sadly. They failed. They had to kill Springtrap and they didn't. Really, Foxy was so close to do it ! If there wasn't that fucking human, he would have killed him. But... It seemed like Springtrap liked this human more than anything else...

There had to be a way to hurt the night guard.

Then, they would kill Springtrap without any trouble. "What a good idea." Marionette said, revealing the fact that she read Foxy's minds. "There is a human, then... Great. My little Springtrap, you won't fool me again..."

"Don't worry Marionette." A man's voice added, the human hiding in the darkness. "He's going to pay for what he did."

Marionette sighed furiously and turned to him, looking at him. "When ? I've been waiting since thirty years, Vincent !"

"Rrh... I know..." Vincent muttered in an annoyed way. "Just a little longer... If your animatronics obey me, he will be dead tomorrow night."

Nightmare Bonnie stared at the shape and declared in a low voice: "We will obey."

"Then, don't worry. Springtrap is going to pay for everything."

Marionette smiled madly but her smile vanished when she saw a shadow next to them, looking at her angrily. It was a bear-like purple shadow, with a black hat. Its eyes were glowing in the darkness and it dropped his microphone, disappearing slowly. "Fuck." Marionette muttered absently.

* * *

Michael laughed while Mary smiled softly at him. "No, it was really a good night ! Springtrap learnt me how all the stuff works, we met the new animatronics -"

"And were they kind ?" She asked in return, brushing her hair slowly, her long blond curly hair falling on her back.

The man smiled nervously, replying with insecurity: "Not really but Springtrap was with me, you know."

Mary added nothing, turning around to see her husband and looking at him in the eyes. "I'm worrying. Springtrap is as in danger as you are in there, even more. I don't want him to take unnecessary risks for you." She whispered, her eyes filled with tears.

Michael came closer to her and hugged her softly, murmuring: "He's not in danger. Everything will be alright this night."

Springtrap entered the room and stopped at the door, looking at the two lovers with a detached look before going to the right corner, in the darkness. Only his two glowing grey eyes were still visible. Michael smiled to him friendly, but when he saw that the animatronic wouldn't react, he glanced back at Mary. "Will you be alright, Mary ?"

"If you don't die this night, I will be good." The woman said with sadness.

Michael hugged her lovingly and comforted her softly. The woman sighed and smiled slightly, letting go of her fear. She only had to trust her husband. If Mikie said that everything was going to be alright, she needed to trust him. "I love you, Michael."

"I love you too, Mary. Don't worry about me." Mikie whispered into her ear. "I will be safe."

Springtrap looked at the scene silently, thinking about the past and about what was going to happen.

If Marionette was involved in this, he was in a mess. But he doubted that it was possible. After the fires, he was the only survivor. Marionette died in the first fire, and if it wasn't the case, she died in the second. He was nearly sure about it.

The only things he needed to know were who built the new animatronics and why they had the old one's thoughts and memories.

This night promised to be interesting if he discovered these mysteries.

Maybe he was about to do. He didn't really know. This whole situation was strange and uncommon. Animatronics coming back to life through new nightmarish animatronics made by an unknown person, including that Marionette was possibly alive after two fires and was looking after him, wanting to kill him once and for all. What a story ! Springtrap thought about Goldie. Was he about to come back too ? He would have loved it, but again he doubted of it. Everybody thought that Springtrap, Goldie and the toys were the bad guys in the story. Who was mad enough to build them once more ?

It was quite foolish, but not as impossible as he thought. Oh, maybe. If he was alive, after all, why not rebuilding the other ones ? He hoped so. But there was still a doubt.

"Hey, Springie, you seem really absent-minded. Is everything alright ?" Michael asked, trying to help his animatronic friend.

Springtrap glanced at him blankly and said nervously: "I was thinking about the future, in fact."

"And was it good ?" Mikie asked.

"Not really, I just... thought about Marionette and Goldie." Springtrap admitted, lowering his head to look at his shaking hands. "Do you think they are still alive ?"

Michael sighed slowly and sat in front of Springtrap, wondering. "Springtrap, I know that you miss Golden Freddy but you must realize that he's gone now."

"Certainly, but I think Marionette is not." The bunny said in a low voice. "I'm fearing her arrival. The memories are haunting me. Maybe she's responsible of that..."

The human deliberated about this and said confidently: "I think not. She died in the fire, didn't she ?"

"In my opinion, she did. But I'm not sure and it's... scaring me."

Springtrap looked at Mary when she left the room, leaving the two friends alone. Michael stood up and took Springtrap into a friendly hug, comforting him as well as possible. "You don't need to fear anything. I'm here, and I will protect you."

* * *

"Golden Freddy..." Shadow Freddy whispered, entering the safe room silently. "Golden Freddy, wake up..."

The golden bear opened an eye and looked at the shape in front of him. Where was he ? It seemed like... he was in Fredbear's Family Diner. Was it just a dream ? Or a nightmare ? He remembered that he was dead... "Yeah... ?" He asked in a lost way, staring at the shadow.

"Springtrap needs your help." The bear said in a low voice. "Marionette is back."

Fredbear didn't need more explanations.

* * *

"What was that freaky noise behind you ?" Mikie asked while he was checking the cameras attentively.

The place was darker than it was the previous day, and the animatronics were more active. The atmosphere was gloomy and frightening, Springtrap roaming into the rooms, looking for the nightmarish things. The multiple billboards which were exposed inside the rooms were slightly enlightened, adding a creepy touch to the place. The office was the only room that was enlightened and it was very difficult for Mikie to see Springtrap inside of the darkness.

Springtrap turned around, examining the whole room before saying in a low voice: "Nothing to worry about in this room."

"I'm reassured then." Michael smiled before the camera system broke down. "Oh fuck, there's an error again."

The brown bunny said nothing, roaming very slowly inside the following room. "Let me guess, camera system ?"

"How do you know ?" Michael asked with astonishment.

"It doesn't work anymore, I can see it because there's a camera on the right corner and it's off." Springtrap stated playfully.

Michael tried to reboot the system but it took a while and Springtrap wasn't anymore in the CAM 07. "Where are you ?" He asked, trying to find him.

"In CAM 11, into the ventilation." Springtrap said, going to the CAM 03 through this passage. "It's very close, you know... I don't know why I've done that..."

The human laughed and said in an amused way: "It's just that you're too large, Springtrap."

"Very funny..." The brown bunny muttered, emerging from the vent as fast as he could, gasping in pain because his hips were stuck inside it. "God dammit. I'm done. I really hate my life."

"Don't say things like that, dear." Michael smiled softly, looking through the cameras at Springtrap's figure. "Will you be alright ?"

"Mikie, I'm fucking stuck inside this ventilation !" The animatronic yelled in desesperation.

The human laughed and looked at the other cameras, verifying that nobody was there, and then went out of the office, quickly joining Springtrap and trying to help him. He holded his hand and jerked, but it did nothing more than hurting the animatronic. "I'm sorry. I can't help you in this."

Springtrap wanted to cry. Why did he do that ? Why did he do something stupid like that ? Now it was over, he was trapped inside a fucking ventilation. Well done, Springtrap ! You really are a genius, sometimes ! "Crap, what am I going to do now ?"

"Stay right there, I have an idea !" Michael exclaimed, going back to the office to carry an iron stick with him. Maybe it will be more efficient.

But, when he entered the office, the four Nightmare animatronics were there, looking at him with a mischievous smile. Foxy laughed meanly and said, playful: "Here you are. We were looking for you, Michael. Isn't 'Springtrap' with you ?"

"Let me alone, get out of my office !" Michael shouted in a frightened way, looking at the Freddy thing. "I'm not going to die tonight."

Nightmare Chica smiled hugely. "And what if we want to kill you now ? What will you do ?" She asked wickedly, approaching him dangerously.

Michael stepped back and reached the box, grabbing the iron stick. He threatened the yellow animatronic with the weapon. "Don't even approach me !"

"I'm not scared of you." The animatronic grinned, coming closer to him.

The human gulped and cried out angrily: "He was your friend ! How could you do this to him ?"

Then, the Chica animatronic froze, staring at him in an amazed way. She certainly couldn't believe what she heard, or probably what she was doing, but whatever. Michael took advantage of this time to step back, reaching the door. "I'd hate to have friends like you, ungrateful creatures !"

Suddenly, a fifth animatronic appeared from nowhere and smiled coldly. It was a tall figure in black and white with a puppet mask. It was nearly burnt down but still standing. The freaky thing approached him and grabbed his arm, but before she could carrying him away from the office, somebody or something called her.

Marionette turned around to see who was calling her name out, and her black eyes widened.

* * *

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 ** _Hey there ! This is my favorite chapter, I don't know if that's yours. Springtrap stuck in a ventilation... I wanted to do something like that since a while, in fact ! I always wondered what would happen if he got stuck in a ventilation when I was playing FNaF 3. I wrote this and I'm quite satisfied of the result ! I really hope you enjoyed it !_**

 ** _Feel free to PM me if you have questions or something else... ;)_**

 ** _That's all for today, I hope to see you next time !_**

 ** _Circle of J._**

 ** _EDIT: FNaF 4 is out since a while but I won't make any changes in this story. It's like that doesn't exist. ^^_**


	14. Hallucinations

_**-Fredbear's Family Adventures-**_

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

* * *

"How the hell could you be alive ?" Marionette asked, fearing the newcomers more than anything.

"That's none of your business. Get the fuck out before I kick your ass." One of them replied wickedly.

Michael glanced at the new animatronics. They were as scary as the other ones, but were... slightly different. Indeed, there were three toys, which were Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy and Toy Chica, which seemed to be drawn from a child's nightmare, and also a golden bear with sharp teeth, a purple hat and a purple bowtie, which reminded him that "Golden Freddy" whose Springtrap spoke so many times. These figures had weapons in their hands and seemed to be ready to fight against Nightmare Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy and the puppet thing.

"Let him go, Marionette, I won't be as patient as I was before." Nightmare Golden Freddy warned as he took a step in her direction.

Marionette's grip tightened and she yelled, her voice filled with fear, "Shut up ! You do not have the right to command me !"

"Neither do you." Nightmare Toy Freddy reminded meanly. "We're not your slaves. Not anymore."

The toy animatronics came closer to her and grabbed Michael's arms, taking him back into the office, behind them. The Golden Freddy thing smiled softly to him and said in a low voice. "Go and help Spring Bonnie. He's trapped into a vent on CAM 03, if I remember well."

He was still there ? Michael really wanted to laugh but the situation was too creepy to do it. Who were these animatronics ? Were they Springtrap's old friends ? Well, it seemed to be the case. If it was, Springtrap had some really good friends.

He went to the vent and saw Springtrap trying in vain to emerge from it. Michael came closer to him and gave him the iron stick, jerking on it. Springtrap gasped in pain but let go, only wanting to get out of this vent. Soon after, Springtrap fell on the ground with a big noise and moaned, his eyes waving between grey and purple once again. "Thanks... Fucking ventilation ! Sometimes, I really hate this damn suit !"

"Oh, poor bunny..." Michael laughed playfully, offering to the animatronic his hand.

Springtrap took it and stood up thanks to his friend's help. He sighed painfully, his hips still hurting him. "... Fuck my life." He suddenly muttered, realizing that his right leg wasn't moving at all. "It's glitching again."

Michael smiled in a sorry way and looked at his friend's leg. What was wrong with this one ? The other was working well... That was not logical. "I don't know why it glitches like that, Springtrap, Kev' had repaired it yet..."

The animatronic sat for a while, waiting. His leg needed to move again. He stayed like this before standing when his leg was functioning again. "There ! It's much better."

"Alright then, come, we need to go to the office. Right now." Mikie said, helping his friend to stand up and going quickly to the office.

There was no toy animatronic, no Nightmare Golden Freddy, and no puppet thing anymore. Michael thought about the fact of having a hallucination, but it was nearly impossible. What would have done this ? Maybe it was this place that reminded him bad things ? After all, wasn't he the Bite of '87's victim ?

Springtrap examined the room absently and went to the tablet, checking the cameras with shaking hands. "They were here, weren't they ?"

"They... Yeah." Michael admitted in a low voice. "Golden Freddy too."

The animatronic froze when he heard the name of his boyfriend. Was it possible, then ? Was he right since the beginning ? And... was Marionette there too ? "Marionette was here ?"

"Yeah, I think. If it's that freaky puppet, so yeah, it was." Mikie answered while nodding slowly.

Springtrap felt himself being angry. Oh, why was Life against him ? What did he do ? Why him and not the others, most of all ? "Why the fuck was she there ?"

"It wanted to take me away from you. But I don't know why." Michael explained blankly.

"So that's it." Springtrap whispered with a furious glance to the puppet mask on the wall, visible through CAM 05. "You want to hurt my friends ? What a good idea, Marionette. If you do, you know that I will be alone here. And I think I know what you're plotting."

Michael listened to him and smiled softly, coming closer to him and putting his hand on Springtrap's right one. "Don't be angry like that..."

"If you only knew hundredth of what I know, you could understand my reaction." Springtrap muttered in an annoyed way.

Michael took the tablet from Springtrap's hands before he could break it and looked attentively to every camera while Springtrap was thinking. "Oh, here is the Bonnie thing." He stated as he saw on CAM 09 the Nightmare Bonnie animatronic, on the left corner of the room.

"Which camera ?"

"Nine." Mikie added, smiling while he was sending a noise in CAM 10. "That's scary."

The brown animatronic glanced at the clock and saw that it was already 5 AM. "We've been good, this night. It's 5 AM."

"Really ? Great ! One hour left and I will be in bed !"

Springtrap laughed with Michael and they continued their job.

* * *

"I'm back !" Michael yelled when he entered his house. Springtrap entered after him the hall and closed the door behind him, glancing at the human as he hung his purple jacket on the coat-rack.

Mary came to him and hugged him happily, smiling while crying into his arms. "Ow, I was afraid you never come again !"

"I've told you that I would come back." Mikie smiled softly before kissing his wife lovingly. "I have some funny anecdotes to tell you !"

Springtrap crossed his arms and sighed angrily while Michael was speaking about how he was trapped into a vent during three hours. Mary and her husband spoke a long while before going to bed because Mikie was tired and needed to sleep.

The animatronic went back to the storage room and sat in a corner, trying to enter the sleep-mode. But he simply couldn't. There were those voices inside his head, calling him slowly, and also Freddy's laugh. With that, there were memories. Too many memories. So many memories.

The fires. Goldie and him, their love story... Too many painful memories. Springtrap opened an eye only to see the darkness and green shapes in front of him. There were Freddy, Chica, Foxy, Marionette and, surprisingly, the Mangle. He remembered how he tried to save Mike's life but it was too late.

 _Spring Bonnie pulled away every part of the animatronic body and saw flows of blood running out of Mike's parts. He was moaning in pain, gasping as Spring Bonnie pulled away the right forearm. Finally, when Spring Bonnie destroyed the whole animatronic suit, there was... blood everywhere. And Mike's eyes were dry, staring at him motionlessly while bloody tears were running down his cheeks._

He shook his head and closed his eyes, trying to get these memories out of his mind. The Mangle shape approached him slowly, smiling friendly to him as he was in pain. "Springtrap, look at me."

"Get the fuck out of my head." The brown animatronic whispered in desesparation. "Let me alone now, you are all dead ! Stop haunting me and let me live my life !"

The Mangle smiled hugely and put her hand on his shoulder to soothe him a little. "We're only your hallucinations. Try to erase the past. You need to focus on the future."

"But what future, Mangle ? I don't have any future, I'll die like you all did thirty years ago." Springtrap stated sadly, his voice filled with fear.

"No, you're gonna live. Marionette can't kill you, you're too strong. You've been going through many things, like Jeremy's death inside you, Goldie's death, my death... You're very brave and tough. She's not like you. Trust me." Mangle's shape tried to comfort him friendly.

Springtrap shook his head negatively, putting his head in his hands. "I can't beat her, Mangle. I simply can't."

"How could you know if you don't try ?" The shape said before disappearing slowly.

Springtrap looked angrily at the other shapes, remembering how his enemies killed his friends. And his friends weren't there anymore. He stood up and approached quickly the Freddy figure, which seemed to be surprised and gasped in fear. "Get out of my head, fucking bear."

"I can't do that, it's your head, not mine. Get me out by yourself." Freddy's shape said thruthfully.

The brown animatronic tried to get Freddy Fazbear out of his head but it was nearly impossible. He couldn't because his whole life was based on his pizzeria. Springtrap rumbled with anger and turned away, not looking at Freddy anymore.

Freddy wasn't surprise. Springtrap was vain, he knew it since the beginning. When he had a trouble, he just turned away from him and the others, except Golden Freddy, his bestfriend since his making. He was quite used to be left apart by Springtrap. "You can do it, I'm sure of it, you just need to forget about your past, to be in peace with yourself."

"I hate you, Freddy. I hate everything you are. Don't even dare to give me advices." Springtrap said motionlessly, looking furiously at the ground.

Freddy approached Springtrap, letting go of his microphone, and murmured near his ear, "I just want to help you."

"Go away ! Fuck off, Fazbear ! Don't even dare touching me !"

The shape said nothing more and disappeared, leaving only Chica, Foxy and Marionette in front of a furious Springtrap. "You," The brown animatronic called out in an angry and saddened way at the same time. "Get out ! Burn in hell !"

"Springtrap, you need to calm down." Chica said softly, putting her hand on Springtrap's shoulder. "Please."

"Fuck you, don't touch me !" He pushed her hand away violently.

Chica frowned and put her hand back, insisting. "Springtrap, I please you, calm down. Freddy was right. Just do what he said."

"Who the hell do you think you are ? I won't obey you !" The brown animatronic yelled wickedly. "Fuck off, Chica. I hate you even more than Freddy."

Chica remained silent, looking down and going back beside Foxy and Marionette. Marionette stared at Springtrap attentively with a mysterious smile.

"I hope you will suffer in hell." Springtrap declared, glancing furiously at them and going out of the room.

Foxy and Chica's shapes looked disappointed before disappearing while Marionette was staring at the door, still smiling. "It's not over, Springtrap. Trust me."

* * *

"Why the fuck is he still alive !?" Vincent yelled from the backroom, every animatronic coming into the room and lowering its head. The man glanced furiously at Nightmare Chica. "You were there ! So close ! Why didn't you kill him ?"

"I -"

"SHUT UP ! WHY ?" Vincent screamed, angrier than ever.

Marionette stared at the scene motionlessly, Nightmare Freddy and Nightmare Foxy looking at her while Vincent was shouting at Nightmare Chica. Nightmare Bonnie was beside her, looking at his hands without saying a single word.

"I should have destroy you since the beginning, useless machine !" The human yelled even louder, his shout echoing through the whole museum. "You said you obeyed me !"

"I do but -"

"SHUT UP !" The man cut down her sentence, turning away and looking at the camera angrily. "What have you to say for yourself ? That he was not alone ? No, Foxy has already said that to me. What then ?"

Nightmare Chica took a step towards him, trembling and her legs flickering while she was answering in a low and scared voice, "It was too late... It was already 6 AM..."

Vincent moaned furiously and turned to look at her in the eyes. "That's your problem, not mine. Get out of my sight." He murmured before turning away once more.

Nightmare Chica lowered her head and went out of the room, as the other Nightmares did. Marionette came closer to her master, putting a hand on his shoulder friendly. "You should not have done that... Nightmare Chica was invaluable."

"I don't care. She failed." Vincent replied dryly, glancing at the camera coldly. "She will set as an example. I'm going to dismantle her, it will be a warning for the others."

Marionette sighed sadly. "Why dismantling her ? They will be only three -"

"To catch one animatronic, only ONE ! If they don't know how to do, I'll do it myself. Springtrap has no chance against me." Vincent replied furiously.

"I must tell Springtrap..." A shadow whispered from a corner of the room before vanishing.

* * *

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 ** _Hey everyone ! How are you all ? I hope that you liked this chapter ! I loved to write it, really, it was a great pleasure ! There is so many things to say about this one... Springtrap's hallucinations are back, the toys and Golden are too... So many things ! ^^_**

 ** _But I can't find anything... Crap._**

 ** _Anyway, if you have some questions or speculations for the next chapters or... whatever you want ^^ feel free to send me a PM ! :)_**

 ** _See you next time guys !_**

 ** _Circle of J._**


	15. Mikie's Dead

_**-Fredbear's Family Adventures-**_

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

* * *

 _"Huh, hello, hello, glad to hear you again ! I won't have many time to speak with you tonight, because... They're a little more agressive, you know... I'm on my fourth night, so... Maybe they want to keep me here. I don't know. Well, huh, this museum has now a new room, as I heard, which contains new animatronics. They are not living, of course, they are under construction, but they... could be a little agressive if you don't look at the room frequently. Huh... What else could I say... Oh, yeah. Tomorrow, there will be a huge exposition in which the animatronics will be exposed, huh, take care of them, right ? They need to be undamaged, you guessed. Maybe if they... If you're catched, try to defend yourself, okay ? Huh, I don't want to see some... you know... blood on the suits, okay... Huh... I think that's all for today, I'll talk to you tomorrow night, huh, of course, if you're still alive."_ Phone Guy said through the phone before hanging up.

Michael said nothing, just checking the cameras silently. Springtrap was just behind him, glancing at the screen in a serious way. It was almost scary. Springtrap had never been so... tensed. He hid something. "Do you have something to say ?" Michael asked in a low voice, listening at the noises echoing through the museum.

"Nothing, why do you ask that ?" Springtrap replied dryly. "Just do your job and shut up."

Michael noticed the agressive tone of his voice but didn't respond. He remained silent, looking at the cameras before the silence became wearisome. "Springtrap, what the fuck is wrong with you ? Is there a problem ?"

"Maybe." The animatronic answered agressively, tilting his head on the right side. "Maybe our conversation this afternoon, what do you think about that ?"

"Oh, here we are again with that fucking conversation !" Michael shouted in a furious way. "I said that it was better for you."

Springtrap crossed his arms furiously and responded unpleasantly, "Better for me or for you, exactly ?"

"For you." Michael said, shaking his head with astonishment. "It's true that you will be more comfortable here than you are at home, isn't it ?"

"It is not."

"Oh, you wouldn't dare say it again." The human sighed angrily. "You know that's wrong."

The animatronic looked at him with annoyance before explaining his thoughs blankly, "What I know is that you want to dispose of me for your own comfort."

"And why would I do that ?" The night guard asked, letting go of his tablet and putting it on the desk without a look on it. "That's stupid and useless."

"You would do," Springtrap started, trying to convince himself more than convincing his human friend. "Because you're getting sick of me."

Michael laughed spitefully and said, eyes narrowed, "So do you think that of me ?"

Springtrap added nothing, glancing at the cameras when he saw what was like two glowing eyes on the screen. He tried to recognize the animatronic but couldn't because the machine was hiding in the darkness. "I think you're getting some trouble. Look at your cameras."

"Don't even try to change the subject, Springtrap." The human said angrily.

The animatronic didn't reply and looked at the door when the nightmarish Foxy animatronic came and stood there. "Oh crap. Would you please stop argue with me and distract that thing ?"

Michael glanced at the door and gasped with surprise, trying to close the door but the button didn't want to work correctly. "Fuck ! Can you please GO ELSEWHERE ?" He yelled at Foxy's face. "You're disturbing me !"

The Nightmare animatronic smiled hugely and took a step into the office, starting to sing with his awful voice, "Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free, You Are A Pirate !"

"Oh, he starts again with his fucking music. Foxy, get out immediately !" Springtrap screamed over him, angry.

But it didn't work, of course. The red animatronic just stared at him without moving before taking another step. "Springtrap, dear, this night guard isn't worthy of what you're doing for him. Trust me."

"Shut your mouth, stupid fox. Get out of here before I kick your ass." The bunny replied dryly, coming closer to him carefully.

Foxy smiled softly and tried to avoid him and get to the night guard, but he was too large. He grabbed his arm and pushed him away violently, Michael closing the door right after that. "Thanks." The human said before smiling, but Springtrap seemed to be still angry against him.

Suddenly, something happened that wasn't presumed. Nightmare Freddy appeared from nowhere -probably the vent, though- and grabbed Springtrap's forearm, pulling him against the closed door and banging him against the steel side of it. "Fuck off, Fazbear !" The bunny screamed in pain while the brown-red animatronic was catching him violently.

Michael tried to make a noise at CAM 02 but the Nightmare Freddy didn't move, still catching the oldest animatronic. He jumped out of his chair, taking Toy Chica's iron stick in his hand and harming the nightmarish bear with it.

Freddy stopped moving, glancing at the iron stick then at him, smiling mockingly. "Are you kidding me, foolish human ?"

Springtrap glanced at Michael with astonishment, trying to get away from Freddy but he couldn't. He started to panic, fearing for Mikie's life, and closed his eyes. He didn't want to know what was going to happen to the human.

He heard a scream, his name, Freddy's laugh, and a violent jumpscare. He remained still, worrying but not wanting to know what was going on exactly. Maybe Michael was already dead, but maybe Freddy was killing him.

He didn't want to see that.

"Are you going to understand that you're trapped here ?" Freddy asked in his ear after everything in the museum became silent. "You will never going out again."

"I don't think so." Springtrap dared to say, his eyes still shut, feeling Freddy's hand over his throat.

Nightmare Freddy smiled hugely and asked in a sadistic way, "Open your eyes, Springtrap. Look at what you've done to your friend."

Springtrap swallowed and opened his eyes one by one. He saw Michael's corpse at his foots and moaned in a disgusted and saddened way at the same time. The scene was as horrible as the corpse was. It was cut everywhere, and Michael's eyes were out of their proper place. It was really... disgusting. Freddy smiled mischievously to him and said coldly, "Welcome back, Springtrap. This is your home."

"No, it's not. I'm not going to stay there with monsters like you." Springtrap replied without looking at the bear.

"Oh yeah ? And then, where will you go ?" Freddy asked curiously. "There is nowhere else to go for a thing like you."

Springtrap thought about that a long while before sighing sadly. He had to stay there. It was his only home. Freddy was right, he had nowhere else to go.

He saw a shadow bunny appearing in front of him once Nightmare Freddy was gone. "Springtrap," It whispered, coming closer to him. "Listen carefully."

* * *

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Hi everyone ! Here are two chapters, once again ^^**

 **Hope you liked it !**

 **Circle of J.**


	16. Shadows

**_-Fredbear's Family Adventures-_**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

* * *

There was many people at this exposition, so much that Springtrap didn't feel safe from where he was. Every animatronic was exposed except the toys, Nightmare Golden Freddy and Springtrap himself, because they were in repair or under construction. They were locked in the backroom, waiting in the darkness while the Nightmare Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy things were enjoying the show. But still, Springtrap could hear some humans speaking, laughing and sometimes gasping with fear or astonishment.

It was... boring. And, to be honest, he was worrying for Mary. Was she alright ? Did she only know that Michael was dead ? He doubted of it. The franchise wouldn't have told her, obviously fearing some reprisals. The animatronics were too dangerous, they needed to be locked into a room forever. That was how Springtrap thought, but nothing was about to be done to these monsters. They were roaming at night, killing playfully every night guard, even Mikie. He really hoped that the human didn't suffer... But he was sure that he did.

Now, Nightmare Freddy had put Michael's corpse inside an animatronic. Springtrap didn't know that there was another empty animatronic but whatever. All he needed to know was that everything was going to be OK for him. The museum was too dangerous, it was a trap for whoever made a step inside. Springtrap heard that there was going to be a new night guard, and feared what he was supposed to do.

What was he supposed to do ? Hunting the poor man and killing him, like Nightmare Freddy or Marionette ? Or was he just going to help him, like he did with his friend ? He didn't really know because when he tried to help Michael, he was killed on the second night.

He sighed sadly and looked absently at his hands. What was he going to do ? He didn't want to scare night guards anymore. But if he didn't do it, Marionette would force him to do, taking control of him. And that was the last thing he wanted.

Suddenly, there was a cry. Then a scream and footsteps. People was running out of the museum. Why ? Springtrap couldn't tell, locked inside the room. He stood up, looking at the door as it opened wide, revealing a Nightmare Foxy with blood on its sharp fingers. He froze and remained still, his glance could not leave the blood flowing to the ground. "Come." The Nightmare animatronic said, running to the left.

Springtrap followed him quickly, looking at the ventilation but repressing himself, remembering how he was trapped the last time he went inside it. He arrived near the other Nightmare animatronics, except Chica who was gone since the night two, strangely, and glanced at the ground, where Nightmare Freddy was lying unlivingly. "What is goin' on ?" Marionette said as she entered the room, right behind Springtrap.

"He fell few minutes ago without reason." Nightmare Bonnie said, his voice filled with fear. "Do you know what is happening ? There's blood running out of the suit !"

The brown bunny animatronic thought about it, looking for the explanation. Maybe... Was it really possible ? He... Wow, he didn't expected that. "May it be the suit where Michael's corpse was stuck ?" He asked absently, still thinking.

"I didn't know that he had a suit." Nightmare Toy Bonnie said with astonishment. "Did you know it Marionette ?"

Marionette remained silent for few minutes before replying with a low voice, "I've stuck him inside Freddy's suit, but I didn't expected that."

The Nightmare animatronics seemed more worried, Bonnie holding Freddy's hand friendly. Springtrap thought about what was happening but he couldn't find any explanation, except the fact that Michael was trying to escape from the suit. It was the only possible explanation.

But he still had a doubt, because when Jeremy tried to escape, it didn't do... that. When Jeremy fought against him, the suit was convulsing but nothing else. He... never fell like Freddy did. Maybe Michael's soul was stronger than Jeremy's one.

He said nothing, turning away when his glance met Marionette's one. She approached him with a mischievous smile and put a hand on his shoulder. "How do you feel ? Did you miss me ?"

"Fuck you, don't even dare to speak to me again." Springtrap rumbled angrily without looking at his enemy. "Go fuck yourself and let me alone."

Marionette's smile grew as she said playfully, "So coarse, my Springtrap... Are you angry ?"

"Shut. the fuck. up." Springtrap warned dangerously. "I'm leaving." He said as he left the room without glancing at the other animatronics.

In a corner of the room, a shadow was looking at him with a sad smile, its twelve teeth shining in the darkness.

* * *

 _"Hello hello ! I'm glad to hear you again -"_

"Wait, I'm a new night guard." The new one said dryly, looking at the cameras absently.

 _"Hey then, nice to meet you ! Welcome to our museum ! I wonder what happened to Michael but whatever. I think that I must introduce you our systems and... your job's conditions, you know... There is many animatronics, and, as I heard today, they found a new one ! Do you remember Springtrap ?"_ Phone Guy asked curiously.

The new night guard called "Adrian" looked at CAM 06 and saw two glowing white eyes. He didn't say anything about this, his body tensed with fear and apprehension, before answering Phone Guy's question. "Of course. That freaky bastard."

 _"Then, they found him inside the museum last night ! What a joy, huh ? Moreover, there are four other animatronics which are quite... irritable at night. Just try to remain discret when you look at them, because they may be angry if they notice your presence... However, take care of these little marvels and, of course, of yourself ! I'll talk to you later ! Good night !"_

The phone hung up and Adrian started playing some audios through the cameras. He made one on CAM 10, a red animatronic coming immediately after into the room. Adrian smiled, amused, and played more audios before an error occured in the system.

He turned to the panel and begun to reboot the audio devices, but then, he heard... there was definitely something in the vent. He tried to stay calm while he was sealing the ventilation system. It took time but the animatronic didn't have enough time to come closer to him. It was a blue animatronic, a rabbit as he could see, and it was... terrifying to be honest.

Adrian glanced back at the cameras and played audio on CAM 05, smiling softly when he saw the burnt down figure of Springtrap looking at the camera. "Come, freaky bunny. I'm waiting for you."

The animatronic smiled at the camera as if he heard what he said and got out of the room. Adrian started to panic, looking after the golden-brown animatronic but not seeing him anywhere. When he turned to look at his right door, the bunny was there, smiling hugely. "Didn't you wait for me ?" The thing said before entering the office.

Adrian froze and made a noise at CAM 02, but it was too late. The golden-brown animatronic was in front of him, looking him dead in the eyes. The light ran off, and the night guard started to fear what was going to happen. He wondered how the animatronic would kill him, but before he could find an answer, the rabbit jumpscared him and bit his forehead as he did in 1987. The guard moaned in pain and fell on the ground, unliving.

Springtrap looked at the pale figure of the night guard, remembering Mikie. He was so... kind with him. Why did he die ? That was just unfair. Michael was a good guy.

He decided that he would avenge his lost friend by killing every night guard. After all, wasn't he a monster now ? He bit a child's forehead in '87 and... he was used to do even worse than that.

 _The guy with the purple jacket used once again that suit. The yellow rabbit which was locked into the backroom. He used it to attract five children and then he brought them into the storage room. He killed them so fast that the children didn't have enough time to scream or cry. They were all unliving on the ground, blood running out of their wounds. But, there was something that he didn't thought. Where could he hide the corpses ? Maybe he had an idea..._

 _He went to the stage and took the animatronics, carrying them to the storage room. He put four children inside Freddy, Chica, Bonnie and Foxy, but there was still one girl left... He really didn't know what to do with her. The Spring Bonnie's suit eyes glanced at the whole room, stopping abruptly when he saw the Fredbear suit. Maybe he could do that._

 _He took the girl's corpse and put it into the Golden Freddy suit, smiling as nothing was visible when they were inside the suits. He let go of Spring Bonnie's suit, putting it against the wall and leaving quickly before the children's souls came back and hunted him._

 _When the spirits take control of the animatronics, they were all hating Spring Bonnie, except Golden Freddy. The girl's soul wasn't a foolish one. She knew that the suit wasn't responsible._

He shook his head violently, looking at his shaking hands. Why did Phone Guy use him every time ? Why was he... Why he ? Was he simply cursed ? It was possible after all that happened to him and his friends.

He left the office and got to the storage room, where Nightmare Golden Freddy and the Nightmare toys were living. Springtrap sat in the right corner of the room, thinking as he always did. He had a brain, after all, so he was always wondering.

"Are you alright ?" The Golden Freddy thing asked, sitting by his side and looking at him in a worried way. "You seem absent-minded."

Springtrap glanced back at Fredbear and nodded. "I'm quite preoccupied."

"What are you wondering about, then ?" The golden bear asked friendly.

Springtrap was about to answer when he saw two glowing white eyes looking at him from the opposite corner of the room. He frowned, trying to recognize an animatronic, but it vanished. "Nothing." The bunny murmured without looking at him. "Did you see that ?"

"What ?"

"That... Shape. In the corner. Right there !" Springtrap shouted when he saw it again. He pointed what seemed to be a bunny, but when Nightmare Golden Freddy looked at it, it had disappeared once more. Springtrap shook his head, wanting to understand what was happening. "How do you feel, Goldie ?" He asked, wanting to change the subject.

Nightmare Golden Freddy thought about that but couldn't tell. He felt... weird. As if there was someone taking over his animatronic suit and minds. He couldn't think about what he wanted. He was... possessed by something. Or someone. He didn't remember anything. "I feel odd."

"Why ?"

"I don't... really know. That's what is weird, in fact. I don't have control over myself and my thoughs." Golden Freddy explained, his glance seemingly lost.

Springtrap didn't say anything, looking at him lovingly before putting his hand over Goldie's. He squeezed Goldie's hand a little, soothing him as well as he could. The bear smiled softly and turned to look into Springtrap's eyes, hesitating. He leaned forward after a while, slowly closing his eyes while his lips were pratically on Springtrap's. The golden bunny smiled slightly and closed his eyes too, leaning forward and pressing his lips against Golden Freddy's. Both of them blushed but the kiss stretched out.

They suddenly heard a tenderized laugh next to them and pushed the other away, even more blushing when they saw Nightmare Toy Chica looking at them. "Oh, I didn't mean to interrupt you, you can continue." The toy said, smiling friendly to them.

Nightmare Golden Freddy smiled and kissed Springtrap's cheek tenderly before standing up, someone opening the door and a red light coming from the corridor.

* * *

 _To be continued..._


	17. Memories

_**-Fredbear's Family Adventures-**_

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

* * *

Mary entered the museum with a frog in her throat. She was really frightened by this location. She remembered when she was young. She loved to come here to eat pizza and some other meals... Before the killing in front of the diner. A child was killed by a man with a purple jacket and, as she'd seen, this uniform was the night guard's one. So, the killer had been a night guard. What a shame !

She looked all around her, memories resurfacing quickly. It was different than before but the place and the atmosphere were still the same. Creepy but also pleasant. She inhaled the museum's air with happiness and remembered...

 _The show was amazing. A childish music was echoing through the whole place, the two animatronics looking happily at the children. The golden bunny was called Spring Bonnie and the golden bear was Fredbear, the diner's mascot. Spring Bonnie was smiling joyfully, turning around to grin to Fredbear before glancing back at the children. Mary was only four years old. Her favorite animatronic was Fredbear because he was always smiling. The Spring Bonnie was kind and cheerful, but... He was less cute than the golden bear._

 _Many children were around her, staring at the two animatronics and jumping of joy. They were the first two animatronics of the franchise._

 _But... There was a shadow behind the two animatronics, which seemed to be a bunny, its two glowing white eyes staring at Spring Bonnie and Fredbear sadly..._

She shook her head, recovering the reality, and went through the different rooms. There were some animatronics but she didn't mind. She had never been afraid by these things. It was her childhood. Even if one of them bit a child's forehead -this child was Michael, by the way- she wasn't scared at all.

She went to the Dining Area, glancing dreamily at the stage. Her childhood was resumed by this place. She remembered everything. Spring Bonnie and Fredbear... Her friends... They were gone now... She remembered the shows, the time that they spent together, for example in the Game Area... How sad. She couldn't look elsewhere. Were those animatronics still alive ? She doubted of it. Or maybe... She had thought about it for a long while, to be honest. Springtrap reminded her of Spring Bonnie. Was it possible that he was still here ?

She lowered her head, still thinking. She had never really speak with him... Maybe she should have do. It was too late now, Springtrap was gone.

Mary raised her head and looked at the door that lead to the Game Area. She felt her heart beating slowly when she entered the room, looking at everything, her eyes filled with tears. Why hadn't it changed ? Why everything was as it was when she was young ? If she hadn't noticed that there was a shadow in a corner of the room, she would have cry.

The shadow was the same as before. A bunny, with twelve teeth and two glowing white eyes in the darkness. She took a step towards it, but then, the thing disappeared. She shook her head and glanced back at the room.

Her look stopped at a Freddy suit. Was there... blood on its arms ? Was it possible ? She stepped forward, looking attentively at the animatronic's arms. Suddenly, she was pulled by a large animatronic hand. When she looked at the figure, it was a tall one, in black and white. Its glance reminded her... The Puppet. It was the latest animatronic at Fredbear's. Since her arrival, everything had skidded... She pulled out her arm of the animatronic's hand. "What are you doing here, Mary ?" Marionette asked with surprise.

"I want to see if Michael is here. I didn't see him since Tuesday." She answered blankly, trying to avoid her glance. "Do you know where he is ?"

Marionette hesitated before replying, "He died on Tuesday night. Nightmare Freddy killed him."

Mary's eyes widened as she asked with a saddened voice, "And Springtrap... Is he alright ? Why didn't he help him ?"

"That bastard ? He's not a good guy, you know. He didn't care about Michael." Marionette lied but Mary trusted her and weeped miserably.

Mary glanced at the ventilation furiously while an idea was coming to her mind. Maybe she should do that. Burning down the whole place. It would be her revenge, wouldn't it ? She only wanted to destroy everything ! Her husband died in this museum !

"Mary ?" A voice called at her back.

She turned back to see who was calling her and saw... the Nightmare Freddy thing. It was... slightly different than Michael's description of it. It had sweet eyes and a little smile on its lips. She narrowed her eyes, not understanding well what was happening. Then, before she could even react, the thing hugged her. She didn't move, just gasping in astonishment and looking at Springtrap, who was behind them.

The bunny smiled softly but tilted his head to the left side, wondering what was happening nevertheless. He glanced curiously at Freddy's shape and came closer to it, examining it attentively. "It may be glitching." The Springtrap said when he met Mary's curious glance. "Animatronics never do things like that, normally-speaking." He added quietly.

The woman didn't say anything, waiting for the thing to let go of her. When it did, she stepped back and gasped happily. From behind Freddy's shape, she glimpsed Springtrap's head. He was looking at her with eyes filled with fear and apprehension.

What was going to happen with the Freddy suit now ?

Nightmare Freddy stood still, staring at her before leaving unexpectedly. Springtrap shook his head surprisingly while Marionette struck her forehead with her hand, annoyed by those stupid animatronics.

Mary glanced at Springtrap, her eyes filled with tears, and asked furiously, "Is really Michael dead ? Did you really let him die !?"

The brown animatronic jumped in surprise and gazed at her in a lost way. "What - Mary -"

"Shut up, you monster ! You let him die ! I thought that he was your friend !" She shouted furiously.

"Wait, Mary, he was my friend, let me explain -"

"So you made a habit of letting your friends die ? Is it why Golden Freddy and the toys are gone ? Freaky monster, get out of my sight !" She cut once again, sobbing with dispair. "Get out before I change my mind and kill you !"

Springtrap didn't reply anything and glanced furiously at Marionette, who was smiling hugely. He went out of the room, isolating himself in the backroom. He sat in the darkest corner of the room, weeping sadly, his head between his arms. If he only could really cry... He had no tears.

He felt someone's grip on his arm but didn't raised the head. He was proud, vain, he didn't want anyone to see him crying. He wasn't crying often, though, but nevertheless. He sniffed sadly and heard a metal noise next to him. One animatronic was sitting next to him, supporting him silently. And Springtrap knew exactly who it was. "Goldie..." He whined in a low voice without looking at his lover. "Why... ?"

"Shhh, don't cry..." The nightmarish Golden whispered softly, holding Springtrap's hand comfortingly. "I'm here now... No need to be sad..."

"Do you even realize ? She thinks that I... let him die ! Do you realize, Goldie ?" Springtrap cried, raising slowly his head to look in Goldie's eyes.

The golden bear remained silent for a while, smiling kindly to him before kissing his lips gently. "She's just shocked... When she gets better, she'll come back to you. Trust me." He murmured next to Springtrap's broken ear, trying to soothe him.

He never liked seeing his lover crying. It occured one time at Freddy's, but he didn't really remembered why. It was after... if he remembered well, the murder of the five children and a fight with Freddy.

 _Spring Bonnie was sitting in the right corner of the backroom, the darkest one by the way, what was his habit when he felt bad or lonely. Golden Freddy knew that since his arrival in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. It didn't occur many times, but... Spring Bonnie loved this corner of the room. He was hidden from everyone and had the possibility to trick who he wanted. But indeed, most of the time it was when he felt bad._

 _"Spring Bonnie, you're alright ?" He asked as he entered the room, sitting next to his friend and putting a hand on his shoulder friendly._

 _The golden bunny didn't look at him, lost in his minds. When he recovered a little, he glanced at him and said in a low voice, "I killed them. It's me."_

 _"What are you talking about, Springie ?"_

 _Spring Bonnie looked in Golden's eyes and repeated, decomposing each syllabe, "I. Killed. The children."_

 _Then he started to cry, taking his head in his hands and weeping sadly. Golden didn't really know how to react so he remained silent, grabbing Spring Bonnie's right hand and holding it comfortingly. "Springie, stop crying... Please..." He whispered, pushing Spring Bonnie against him and hugging him friendly._

It was a very long time ago. Old memories. It was painful to remember things like that. Strangely, he didn't remember well the time they lived in harmony. All he remembered was the war, the killing of Freddy by his hands and the explosion. Then, there was the fire, and he died while looking for Springtrap. It was so long time ago.

"Are you alright, Goldie ?" Springtrap asked slowly, worried because Nightmare Golden Freddy didn't speak anymore.

"Oh, yeah. I was thinking about something." The golden bear admitted, looking quite disturbed and sad.

Springtrap said nothing, burying his head in his lover's neck and closing his eyes slightly. He sighed sadly and cleared his throat, whispering, "I did something... horrible again..."

Nightmare Golden Freddy remained silent, waiting for his lover to explain. He did very soon after, tensed and afraid at the same time. "I killed Jeremy..."

"The night guard ?" Fredbear asked slowly, strocking Springtrap's back lovingly. "How did it happen... ? It's none of your habits..."

"The souls..." Springtrap murmured, almost crying. "They have confused Jeremy with Phone Guy..."

The golden bear's eyes widened while he was imagining the scene. So, because of the purple jacket Jeremy was wearing, the children confused him with their killer ? How was it possible ? "Really ?" He asked, thinking.

"They did... They were too angry, so when they saw the purple jacket, they hunted him..." Springtrap explained, sadder than before.

Nightmare Golden Freddy sniffed sadly and hugged Springtrap closer. Poor bunny... He'd really gone through bad things. His life consisted of a pile of bad memories... The golden bear was sad for him. It wasn't fair. Springtrap was innocent. "I'm sorry for you..." He murmured, smiling softly to his lover, trying to soothe him.

"I killed him, Goldie... He went into the suit and... The spring-locks system failed..." Springtrap whined, his eyes closed with sadness. "His soul is trapped inside the suit..."

Nightmare Golden Freddy didn't know what to reply. He pushed Springtrap away and stood up, needing time to think alone. He went to the opposite corner of the room, sitting and starting to think.

"Forgive me..." Springtrap begged, crying and taking his head in his hands. "I'm a monster but please... Forgive me..."

The other animatronic thought heavily and stood up once again, glancing at his lover in a sorry way. "It's alright, Spring Bonnie..."

* * *

 _To be continued..._


	18. It Burns - Ending

**_-Fredbear's Family Adventures-_**

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

* * *

 _Two weeks later..._

* * *

"Fucking bullshit !" Springtrap yelled, banging at the locked door of the backroom and glancing furiously at the camera, hidden in the left corner of the room. "Let me out !"

A laugh came from the loudspeakers and he sighed with disappointment. He hoped that the new night guard would like him, and it seemed not to be the case at all. As he heard from Nightmare Toy Freddy, the guard was here for revenge, so Springtrap wondered who it was. Even if he had his own idea of the night guard's identity, he wanted to be sure of it.

He sat in the opposite corner of the room, waiting for the door to open. He was alone inside the room and the door was locked from outside. He could do nothing more than waiting, and it was annoying him seriously. "Let me go out of here ! Why are you stucking me in there ?" Springtrap asked loudly to the night guard.

"You're too smart, Springtrap. I can't let you find me." The man said then laughed. "But trust me. I'll come to see you soon. Once all those animatronics are destroyed."

Springtrap didn't reply anything, looking down to stare at his hands blankly. Destroy the animatronics... Why did every event or speech reminded him his past ? It was unfair...

 _Purple guy wasn't the bad guy, that was something that Spring Bonnie learned some time ago. So, when he saw him entering the safe room, he didn't mind. The man smiled softly to him and took Toy Bonnie's iron stick, waiting few minutes before going out of the room. There were some metal noises and then the guy came back to the room. He did that four times._

 _Spring Bonnie remained against the wall, sitting and examining Purple Guy's movements before something that wasn't presumed happened. Four ghosts came into the room, tears running down their cheeks, and blocked the door. Jeremy Fitzgerald glanced at every ghost, eyes filled with fear while he was stepping back. Then, suddenly, a fifth ghost entered the room, appearing in front of Jeremy, making him jump with surprise._

 _The ghost started to hunt him, Jeremy running, afraid, but he was soon stuck against a wall. He glanced at the Spring Bonnie suit, an idea coming to him. That was the only way to survive. Animatronics couldn't fight -normally-speaking- other animatronics. He ran towards the suit and entered it without caring, laughing nervously when he saw that the ghosts weren't attacking him anymore._

 _Suddenly, something creaked. The spring-locks system failed abruptly, the endoskeleton parts taking the place of the human's and bruising them. Jeremy didn't have enough time to scream. He opened wide his mouth and fell on the floor, blood running out of the suit. Jeremy's soul was still in there, nevertheless, and it tried to take control of the suit once the children were gone. But Spring Bonnie fought for his freedom._

 _Then, the Springtrap was born._

He shook his head abruptly and opened his eyes, noticing that there was somebody else in the room. There was a shadow in front of him, a human's one, more precisely a man's one. He tried to recognize who it was but couldn't because of the darkness. The man smiled mischievously and switched the light on, revealing his true identity.

Springtrap gasped in fear when he saw his face. "Phone Guy... !" He exclaimed, shocked and afraid.

"It's time to face your past, 'Springtrap'..." The man said scornfully, grinning hugely to him. He came closer to the brown suit and grabbed his chin, asking wickedly, "How do you feel now, huh ? Alone in front of me, abandoned by your stupid friends..."

The animatronic didn't reply and glanced at Marionette, next to Phone Guy, looking at him with that fucking grin on its lips. "Eat my shit puppet man !" Springtrap yelled at the puppet, who seemed to be annoyed by his voice's tone.

"Just shut up and enjoy the show, Springtrap." Marionette retort dryly, glancing proudly at Phone Guy. "You can start, Vincent." She said. "I've been waiting for this for so many years..."

Phone Guy a.k.a Vincent smiled gratefully to her and looked back at a frightened Springtrap. "Oh, don't be afraid. I will be quick, trust me. You'll not feel the pain." He whispered into his ear, smiling impatiently. He went to the metal table in the center of the room, taking a knife and coming back to Springtrap.

The animatronic swallowed and just shut his eyes off when he felt the blade percing his neck. There was no blood, no, that wasn't what Phone Guy was looking for. When the blade touched some wires, Springtrap jumped slightly and whined sadly. "Please..."

"Oh, no, remain silent. You don't need to speak to die, do you ?" Marionette asked in an annoyed way, looking at him disdainfully.

Vincent's smile grew when he cut one of the three principal wires, feeling through Springtrap's reactions his pain and he loved it more than anything else. "There, be quiet... There are only two left wires before you die, so stay calm..." He murmured, almost cutting the second one while he was speaking.

"IT'S TIME... TO YIFF.. SOME.. DICKS !" A grave voice screamed from the door.

Everyone turned to see who had yelled and saw Nightmare Freddy and Nightmare Golden Freddy, almost destroyed but still able to walk, at the door, weapons in hands and looking angrily at Marionette and Phone Guy. The two partners tensed while the animatronics entered the room, Golden Freddy running to take Springtrap's convulsing and nearly unconscious suit in his arms. "Springtrap, hold on." He whispered softly, kissing his lover's forehead before facing the two allies.

Nightmare Freddy glanced at Springtrap sadly before shouting at the traitors, "What have you done to him ? He's innocent !"

Phone Guy laughed at that and replied bitterly, "Innocent ? Who is the culprit, then ?"

"You are the culprit. And I know exactly why you want to kill him." Nightmare Golden Freddy answered seriously, staring at Marionette motionlessly.

Marionette smiled mischievously to him and turned to see Springtrap's suit, sitting against the wall. "Maybe you do, Golden Pisslord. But it's too late to stop it."

Nightmare Freddy gazed at his friend, trying to understand what was going on but Nightmare Golden Freddy was too concentrate to answer his questions. Nightmare Golden Freddy's glance was almost scary. He was angry and sad at the same time, but Freddy didn't miss his determination. He really wanted that the truth was finally being revealed. "I will tell you why, then. He's the last witness of the murders you commited." The golden bear declared, eyes locked inside Vincent ones.

Marionette smiled softly, mockingly, and replied dryly, "You're an idiot. It's not -"

"No, shut up, you know he's right." Phone guy interrupted, smiling madly to Golden Freddy. "I thought that you were destroyed. Because you also witnessed the sabotage which I did on Springtrap in '87, didn't you ?"

"I did. That's why I'm here." Nightmare Golden Freddy continued while smiling mischievously. "You won't touch him. Trust me. You do not want to try."

Marionette felt a threat under this speech and jumped at him, jumpscaring him, but Nightmare Freddy pulled her against the wall and jumpscared her in return. They engaged a battle, fighting fiercely to let their ally -Golden Freddy for Freddy and Phone Guy for Marionette- do his job.

Nightmare Golden Freddy approached Springtrap, carrying him away, but Phone Guy stopped him, threatening to kill Springtrap. "You wouldn't like to do that." Golden stated with conviction, avoiding the man's grip without much difficulty.

But Vincent grabbed Springtrap's arm and pulled him against him suddenly, placing the knife on his throat. "Why would I not kill him ?"

"Do it if you think I'm joking. Then you will experience the most painful death of the universe." Goldie smiled curiously, self-confident. He could easily kill a human.

Marionette screamed in pain before falling on the floor, her parts destroyed or extremely damaged if they weren't. She wailed painfully before closing her wide black eyes, the white orbs disappearing fatally. Nightmare Freddy glanced at Golden Freddy, who was smiling while Vincent was shaking, Springtrap against his torso.

"Kill him. If this is what you want, do it." Goldie stated blankly.

A bunny shadow, standing in the darkest corner of the room, frowned, trying to understand what was going on. It smiled when it understood what was Nightmare Golden Freddy doing.

"What ? Golden !" Nightmare Freddy exclaimed, shocked, but then the golden bear winked at him, still smiling.

Phone Guy laughed mischievously and almost cut a second wire, but then, Golden Freddy laughed and jumpscared him. Vincent screamed painfully and took his head in his hands, screaming horribly. He kneeled, still screaming, bloody tears running down his cheeks and his eyes nearly out of their eye-sockets. "LET ME ALONE ! GET OUT OF MY HEAD !"

Nightmare Freddy carried Springtrap, smiling when he saw his eyes opening slightly. "Oh, welcome back, Springie."

"Michael... ?" Springtrap asked in a low and tired voice. "Is that you... ?"

"I came back because I felt that you needed me." The Nightmare Freddy suit said, smiling friendly to his friend. "And, you know... I paid you very expensively, remember ?"

Springtrap smiled and jumped to hug him mightily. Nightmare Freddy laughed and hugged him as well, happy to see his friend again. Nightmare Golden Freddy smiled slightly and took the knife, killing Phone Guy definitively. His body fell on the ground, pale and unmoving. Golden smiled happily and put the knife on the table, wondering.

What was going to happen now ? Will everything be... like it was before ? Was it still possible ? He doubted of it but let go, because he wasn't made to wonder a lot. He was just an animatronic. He hadn't a brain, him.

"Goldie..." Springtrap whispered, coming to him and hugging him lovingly. "I feared for you..."

"Glad to see you again, 'sweetheart'." Golden said, winking at the other golden animatronic.

Springtrap smiled softly and remarked truthfully, "You didn't called me like that since many years... Too many years, actually."

Nightmare Golden Freddy smiled back and kissed Springtrap's cheek, making him blush in a cute way. "You've always been my sweetheart, Springie."

Nightmare Freddy glanced at the lovers and smiled, tenderized.

All was going to be as before... He was now part of Fredbear's family... For the better or the worse.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, outside of Fredbear's museum..._

* * *

Mary came back at night, ready to do what she intended to few weeks ago. It was time to burn down this fucking museum, these fucking memories, and those fucking animatronics... For the better or the worse.

* * *

 _Twenty minutes later..._

* * *

Shadow Bonnie glanced at Nightmare Golden Freddy and Springtrap, wondering about what was going to happen to them. For the third time, everything was burning down. What a story... Again and again and again, the same ending in every location... The worse thing was that he'd start to get used to it... He sighed sadly and took a look at Shadow Freddy, who was sitting in the darkness just beside him. "What will they do, now ?" He asked, worried.

"Burning, probably." Shadow Freddy replied as it was an evidence.

"That wasn't what I meant, you idiot." Shadow Bonnie yelled, amused, smiling to his friend friendly. "Do you think that they will survive this time ?"

Shadow Freddy seemed to wonder before saying in a more serious way, "Springtrap will."

Shadow Bonnie sniffed pensively. Was it possible ? No, it wasn't... Springtrap was too damaged. He was going to die in the fire, and it was certainly better for him. After all, he was going to be with Golden Freddy forever. "How could you know that ?" He asked, staring at Shadow Freddy.

Shadow Freddy didn't answer immediately, glancing at the two lovers. They were pressed against each other, watching the fire coming towards them in a disillusioned way. Then, the purple bear murmured, the painful screams of Golden Freddy and Springtrap echoing through the museum, "He always does."

* * *

 _THE END... ?_

* * *

 _ **Hey guys ! It's already the end but don't worry, if you want, I can do a part two. A new fanfiction. But only if you want it. It's not that I didn't liked working on this fanfiction, no, but if you don't want a part two, it's useless to work on it. ^^**_

 _ **Here again, I inserted some references from "Five Nights at Fuckboys" because it's really a good game to me, and I love the quotes I added ! ^^ Even if I really like the "Are you ready for not Freddy", I didn't want to add it. :)**_

 _ **I'm really excited about the FNaF movie (2017) and of course FNaF 4. I hope that this interpretation of the game's storyline is the good one ^^ If you have other theories or some questions about this fanfiction, feel free to send me a PM about them ! XDDD**_

 _ **I really wanted to add a Shadow Bonnie & Shadow Freddy end, even if I didn't really speak of them throughout the story, just because... I like them, in fact. Yeah, I prefer Shadow Bonnie. I think that both of them are hiding something. But I couldn't really add another chapter on them, because the story was about Fredbear's Family members and these two aren't members of it. Sorry ^^**_

 _ **Maybe, if you want it too, I can... I don't know... Write another fanfiction for them ? Maybe an OS, though. Maybe. If you want, tell me ;)**_

 _ **Okay guys, that's all for today, thanks for reading this fanfiction !**_

 _ **Circle of J.**_


End file.
